


Senru Monogatari

by catwesker



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Basketball, Drama, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwesker/pseuds/catwesker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sendoh x Rukawa (Sendou x Rukawa) romance/drama/comedy fanfic, going through and along with the original Slam Dunk story and time line from the end of the preliminaries to after the nationals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Senru Monogatari - Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting my old fic from 2008 here on AO3 to share the everlasting Senru love.
> 
> Also, I have a peculiar way of writing.

**NOTE:** In order to stay as true as possible to the characters’ personalities and speech patterns, this fanfic is originally written in English narrative and Japanese dialog. However, since the majority of people cannot read Japanese, I have translated the story into several versions of languages. Feel free to visit the below page to read the original (it comes with a picture for chapter 2).

<http://devils-lair.org/random/senru/>

Need to refresh your memory on the characters? [Click here](http://devils-lair.org/random/senru/chara.html). 

\--------------------------------------------------------  
**Note:**  All lines that are bracketed with < > are thoughts.  
\---------------------------------------------------------

It’s 5pm, Saturday. After a long day of fishing, Sendou packs up his gear and proceeds to walk home slowly. He’s caught three fish earlier but he has returned them all back to the sea. It’s not like he plans to cook them at home. After all he's not exactly big on seafood; he's more of a lemon person. It may be a little weird, he knows, but he simply enjoys that acidic taste.  
  
He bites on a slice of lemon as he walks home, wondering what kind of excuse he should give Taoka sensei tomorrow for having skipped out on practice today (even though he typically ends up just telling the truth anyway). As he walks, he bumps into two familiar faces walking in the opposite direction.  
  
**Sendou:** Ah, that’s Shohoku’s…  
**Miyagi:** You idiot! Why did I have to be the one to pay when you’re the one who said you’re buying?  
**Sakuragi:** I’m really sorry, Ryouchin! I didn’t think it would be that expensive!  
**Miyagi:** I can’t believe you. If you don’t have enough money then why did you pick such a extravagant place?  
**Sakuragi:** Because! This is the only one that's got flowers to the side of the road.  
**Miyagi:** Who cares about the flowers?  
**Sakuragi:** I do! It’s so much more romantic this way! Besides…  
**Miyagi:** Besides…?  
**Sakuragi:** I am “Hanamichi” after all…? [Note: Hanamichi literally means “flower road”]  
**Miyagi:** Huh…?? Are you stupid or what! *hits Sakuragi in the head*  
**Sakuragi:** Ouch…! *notices Sendou walking towards them* Hey… That’s Sendou.  
**Miyagi:** Ah, you’re right.  
**Sendou:** Yo. *smiles and waves*  
**Sakuragi:** Oooh!! Sendou! I’m so gonna beat you!!  
**Miyagi**  hits him again: Don’t be ridiculous. *turns to Sendou* What a coincidence, Sendou san.  
**Sendou:** A coincidence indeed. But please, you can just call me “Sendou”.  
**Miyagi:** Oh… *notices the fishing gear* Were you… fishing?  
**Sendou:** *looks at his gear* Ah yes, since this morning. I’m on my way home now.  
**Miyagi:** Since morning…? Don’t Ryonan have practice today?  
**Sendou:** Well… ^^; There is practice today but uh… Anyway, what about you? --> Totally averting the question. LOL.  
**Sakuragi:** Ooh! Good question! We’re having a da—  
**Miyagi**  interrupts: Shut up. *blushes a little and hits him again* We were just having dinner around here.  
**Sendou:** Isn’t it a little early for dinner…?  
**Sakuragi:** That’s because we’re going for a romantic movie—  
**Miyagi:** Be quiet! *stares fiercely*  
**Sakuragi:** >_< Why… Ryouchin… *pouts*  
**Sendou:** Hahaha… That sounds like fun. <Seems like these two are together… but I thought Sakuragi was all over Akagi’s sister?> In that case I shouldn’t hold you guys back any longer.  
**Sakuragi** looksat his watch: Yikes! This is not good, Ryouchin! We gotta hurry now if we were to make it in time for the movie!   
**Miyagi:** Oh, okay. See ya then, Sendou. Let’s do our best in basketball.   
**Sendou:** Of course. See ya.  
  
Sendou watches them as the two walk away, smiling to himself when he witnesses Sakuragi trying to hold Miyagi's hand only to once again get whacked in the head. <They’re so in love, aren’t they.> Then, he is about to turn around and continue his way home when he hears someone shout.

 **Passerby:**  Hey, watch out!!!  
  
Sendou immediately turns around to see someone asleep on a bicycle riding towards him. They were almost going to crash when Sendou tactfully grabs and pulls the guy off the bike to prevent either of them from crashing into anything. The bike crashes into a tree upfront while the boys fall to the ground.  
  
**Sendou:** Rukawa…?  
**Rukawa:** That hurts… *rubs his eyes as he wakes up*  
**Sendou:** <Don’t tell me he was sleeping…>  
**Rukawa:** …Sendou…?  
**Sendou:** You okay?  
**Rukawa**  studies the surroundings and mumbles to himself: …Guess I fell asleep…  
**Sendou**  sweatdrops: <Is that his bad habit…?>  
  
Rukawa shakes his head a bit to clear the dizziness in his head when he sees his crashed bike and gets up on his feet.

 **Rukawa:** Thanks…I guess... for stopping me.  
**Sendou:** Oh it was nothing. But I think it might be safer for you if you don’t ride your bike when you’re asleep next time.  
**Rukawa:**......  
**Sendou:** I guess your bike’s kinda done for. Were you on your way home?  
**Rukawa:** …Yeah. I’ll be fine. I can still walk.  
  
Rukawa then picks the bike up, its wheels slightly out of shape. Sendou watches Rukawa and Rukawa stares back after getting the bike back on its wheels. After an awkward moment of silent staring (cause both of them doesn't know what else to say next), Sendou smiles and casually asks.

 **Sendou:** Was there practice at Shohoku today?  
**Rukawa:** Only till mid afternoon.  
**Sendou:** I see. Lemme guess, you’ve been practicing on your own outside after that till now?  
**Rukawa:** ……  
**Sendou:** Hahaha. You’re really devoted aren’t you?  
**Rukawa**  interrupts: How bout a one-on-one.  
**Sendou:** Eh?  
**Rukawa:** We haven’t settled our score yet.  
**Sendou:** Oh… right. <Or was it?> I don’t mind, but are you okay with that? I thought you’ve been playing since—  
**Rukawa:** I don’t care.  
**Sendou:** Isn’t it a little unfair to play against someone who’s tired—  
**Rukawa**  interrupts: I’m not tired.  
**Sendou** sighs inaudibly and smiles: <He seems really motivated. Wonder if it’s because we can’t settle the score during the nationals instead.> Alright. Are we playing now or…?    
**Rukawa:** Now.  
**Sendou**  nods and smiles to himself: Shall we go then?

And so they go to a nearby public basketball court, the one that Rukawa just practiced at actually. Half the court is already taken by a few middle schoolers, but at least they are able to get the other half to themselves. While Sendou take a few seconds to warm up, he smiles as he watches the middle schoolers play.  
  
**Sendou:** You were from Tomigaoka middle school weren’t you?  
**Rukawa:** …Yeah.  
**Sendou**  smiles at the kids again: Looking at those kids makes me wonder how you look like back then.  
**Rukawa**  sweat drops: ……  
**Sendou:** Well then, since we’re settling a score, how bout we make a bet?  
**Rukawa:** …A bet?  
**Sendou:** It won’t be fun without one, would it?  
**Rukawa:** ……  
**Sendou:** You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.  
**Rukawa:** <Bastard… He’s looking down on me.> Fine. What’s the condition?  
**Sendou:** The first to enter ten shots wins. And then the winner gets to decide. How’s that?  
**Rukawa:** Hmph. Fine with me.  

And so they start playing, and from the moment they do the middle schoolers stop their own game to watch the two challenge each other. Though just a one-on-one, the two look like they're in their own world where they can only see each other and the ball. It is a close match, but unfortunately for Rukawa he still loses by two shots. Tired, Rukawa bends over with his hands on his knees as he takes a breather while Sendou casually rests on a bench.  
  
**Sendou:** Hahaha… That was close.  
**Rukawa:** <Bastard…>  
**Sendou:** You’re really something though, Rukawa, considering you only lost by two shots despite the fact that you were already—  
**Rukawa**  remains stubborn and interrupts: I’m  _not_  tired.  
**Sendou**  smiles: Whatever you say.  
**Rukawa**  continues to rest for another minute before he asks: …So what now?  
**Sendou:** Oh right. *pauses to think as he stares at the sky* …You guys have practice again tomorrow, right? What time does it end?  
**Rukawa:** …One o’clock. <…I think>  
**Sendou:** <Great, right about the same as us.> In that case, let’s meet here tomorrow at two.  
**Rukawa:** …Are we having a rematch?  
**Sendou:** Nope. *He smiles as he points to his fishing gear* You’re going fishing with me.  
**Rukawa:** …Fishing? <Was he holding any gear just now?>  --> totally didn't notice  
**Sendou:** You okay with that, right?  
**Rukawa:** …It’s fine.  
**Sendou:** Awesome. Then it’s settled. *Smiles, happy that he's finally 'found' himself someone to go fishing with* Oh by the way, should I get you something as reward? You worked really hard today after all.  
**Rukawa:** =_=# _No_  thanks. <Idiot.>  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
The next day during practice, Shohoku, 10:00am.  
  
**Sakuragi:** Ryouchin, pass pass!

Guarded by center Akagi, Miyagi finds no good chances of passing the ball to Sakuragi and thus passes it to Rukawa, who's in a much better position, instead.  
  
**Sakuragi:** Aaaa Ryouchin! Why did you pass to that Rukawa??

Rukawa rushes for an offense. He’s ready and goes for a shoot when Sakuragi leaps and smacks the ball away with his gori-jikiden-haetataki... which makes everyone narrow their eyes.  
  
**Miyagi**  sweatdrops: Hanamichi…  
**Akagi** : You idiot!! *punches Sakuragi in the head* What the hell are you blocking our own teammate for?!

Some of the people start laughing. On the side, Ayako chuckles to herself while thinking.  
  
**Ayako:**  <That boy… I wonder why he’s still so fixated about Rukawa now that he’s no longer infatuated with Haruko…>  
**Sakuragi:** Ah Gori! Sorry sorry! I didn’t mean to do it! It just sort of accidentally…  
**Akagi:** *strangles/chokes him* What do you mean  _accidentally_? It’s obvious you did it on purpose, you moron!  
**Rukawa**  sighs: What an idiot…  
**Ayako:**  Akagi-senpai! Anzai-sensei says he has an announcement to make!  
**Akagi:** Oh, alright. Everyone, fall in!  
**All:**  Ou!  
**Anzai:** Good job, everyone. You have practiced very well. I’m sorry for this sudden announcement, but we will be having a practice match with XX High from next door today at one in the afternoon.    
**All:**  Eeeeh?!  
**Akagi:** Anzai-sensei, why is it so sudden…?  
**Anzai:** Hoh hoh hoh… Their coach came all the way here and directly requested me, I didn’t have the heart to refuse. Practice will therefore end later today, but if any of you have something to attend to, you are free to leave as per usual. Hoh hoh hoh…  
**Akagi:** I see. Well then, is there anyone who can’t make it?  
  
Rukawa raises his arm... low.  
  
**Ayako:**  Oh, Rukawa… <I can’t imagine him attending to anything else other than basketball.>  --> LOL  
**Rukawa:** I’ll be there for the match, but I’d like to make a phonecall before that…  
**Ayako:**  Oh I see. Well then, feel free to call now.  
**Rukawa:** But uh…

Ayako tilts her head at Rukawa's hesitance.  
  
**Rukawa:** I don’t have the person’s number.  
  
Ayako almost falls over while the rest sweat drops. Indeed, Rukawa doesn't know Sendou's number.   
  
**Rukawa:** Does senpai have anyone’s number from Ryonan’s basketball club?  
**Some people**  start whispering: Ryonan…?  
**Ayako:**  Umm, I guess I do have their manager’s number…  
**Rukawa:** That will work. Thank you.  
  
And so he gets Hikoichi's number from Ayako and walks out of the court to the nearest phone booth when the some of the boys start gossiping amongst themselves.  
  
**Mitsui:** Ryonan? What kind of business could it be? Don’t tell me he’s having some sort of secret training with the enemy?  
**Akagi:** That can’t be possible.  
**Miyagi:** If it’s got to do with Ryonan, it’s probably ‘that guy’, no?  
**Mitsui:** ‘That guy’…?  
**Akagi:** You mean Sendou.  
**Sakuragi:** Whaaat?? I’m the one to beat Sendou!  
**Akagi:** As if you can! *punches him again*  
**Mitsui:** Hahaha! Dream on, Sakuragi.

\-------------------------------  
  
At the phone booth, Rukawa calls Hikoichi (cell phone) and luckily, he picks it up. It seems like they're having a short break time as well. (The power of fanfics... =P) While still on the line, Rukawa asks  Hikoichi to get Sendou to pick the phone....  
  
**Sendou:** Hello?  
**Rukawa:** It’s me.  
**Sendou:** O_o! Rukawa?  
**Rukawa:** Practice ends late today. I don’t think I can go fishing with you.  
**Sendou:** Oh, I see…  
**Rukawa:** …Yeah. --> He really doesn't talk much, does he? Poor Sendou.   
**Sendou:** In that case, can you promise to come next week?  
**Rukawa:** …Maybe.  
**Sendou**  laughs softly on the other end: Hahaha… “Maybe”… eh. Alright. I’ll see you then. Good luck with practice.  
**Rukawa:** …… *and then he just hangs up*  
**Sendou:** o__o.... *sigh* <Not even a word… I guess that’s just like him.>

As Sendou hangs up Hikoichi's phone, he remembers something and lightly face-palms himself.  
  
**Sendou:** <Aw… I forgot to ask for his number…>  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Back in the court, some of the boys start teasing Rukawa, especially Mitsui.  
  
**Mitsui:** Yo, Rukawa. Don’t blame me for asking cause it’s only natural, so spill it. What business do you have with Ryonan eh?  
  
Rukawa finds it annoying. Mitsui's practically being a busybody, even though it's not hard to understand why they'd be, but still, it's annoying. Right here right now, he could choose to either tell the whole story or make a poor excuse. But to him, it’s troublesome either way. He’d rather just cut the answer so much shorter.

 **Rukawa:** It’s a secret.  
**Most everyone else**  who heard them: Ooo!!  
**Mitsui:** Oh really? So you  _are_  doing something sneaky with their captain eh?  
**Miyagi:** I don’t think anyone wants to hear that from you, Mitsui san. Who is it again sneakily meeting up with a certain someone from Shoyo...?  
**Mitsui**  goes red in the ears and cheeks: Wh-what are you talking about?  
**Sakuragi:** Ooh! Is our Micchii in love too?  
**Mitsui:** Don’t be stupid. I—  
**Akagi**  interrupts: What are you chit chatting about?? We’re in the middle of practice! If you’ve got all that time to talk you might as well run fifty laps around the court!  
**All:**  Eeeeh?!  
  
And so they are all forced to run fifty rounds, and Mitsui blames Miyagi for it while Miyagi in turn blames Mitsui. LOL

 **Rukawa**  sighs inaudibly: <*Sigh*…>

\-------------------------------

A week later on Saturday, close to 2pm, Sendou’s playing basketball with a few middle schoolers at the basketball court as he waits for Rukawa. Neither of them have talked or seen each other since last Saturday, and to be honest Sendou isn’t even sure if Rukawa would come. After all Rukawa hasn’t called again to confirm anything and god knows if he remembers about today, but it doesn’t hurt to give it a chance.

 **Sendou**  scores a ball again, laughing casually: That’ll have been my fifteenth shot.  
**Kid#1:**  That’s so unfair! You’re too tall!  
**Sendou:** Am I? *naturally puts a hand on the top of his head*  
**Kid#2:**  We can’t play a game like this. Besides, aren’t you a pro in the first place?  
**Sendou**  looks somewhat surprised: Pro…? Haha, you flatter me.  
**Kid#1:**  You’re not? We can’t even enter a single shot.   
**Sendou:** Hahaha. I’m from high school after all, y’know.  
**Kid#2:**  What do you mean by that? *pouts*

Sendou continues to laugh and joke with the kids when one of them points a finger at someone behind them.

 **Kid#1:**  Someone’s staring at you.   
  
Sendou turns around to see Rukawa resting against a tree with his arms folded.

 **Sendou:** Rukawa! *walks over towards him* You came? Why didn’t you call me?  
**Rukawa:** …You looked like you were having fun.  
**Sendou:** Yeah, but still you could have called. I’ve been waiting.  
**Rukawa**  looks over at the kids: …You continuing?  
**Sendou:** Huh? Oh, no. I was just playing while waiting for you.

And so Sendou tells the kids that he has to go and waves them goodbye before he proceeds to go to the jetty. He’s brought two fishing poles this time and he’s wearing very casual – a white t-shirt and a pair of blue Bermudas. Rukawa, on the other hand, continues to wear Shohoku’s jersey pants along with his own black t-shirt. Obviously, he’s too lazy to change everything.

 **Sendou:** To be honest I didn’t think you’d come.  
**Rukawa:** …Why’s that.  
**Sendou:** You never called again since then.  
**Rukawa:** …Isn’t once enough? I confirmed last week.  
**Sendou:** You did? <No way, you said “maybe.”>

Then suddenly he remembers something.

 **Sendou:** Oh yeah, I forgot to ask for your cell number the other time.   
**Rukawa:** I don’t have one.  
**Sendou:** Eh? You don’t?  
**Rukawa:** No.  
**Sendou:** Um… why not?  
**Rukawa:** =_=; Cause I don’t. --> He’s lying. He actually has a few reasons but is too lazy to explain. LOL  
**Sendou:** I see. In that case can you tell me your home number?  
**Rukawa:** Why?  
**Sendou**  sweatdrops: Why…? ^^; Just in case… you know?  
**Rukawa:** …I’ll tell you later.

And so they get the jetty and settle down their things. Sendou prepares their fishing poles and baits for them as he explains to Rukawa what and how to do it, even though it's written all over Rukawa's face that he's confused. Sendou can't help but laugh at Rukawa's indifference while Rukawa ignores him.

 **Sendou:** We’re all set. Now all we’ve got to do is wait.  
**Rukawa:** …Just… wait? <Seriously?>  
**Sendou:** Yup. This will so train our patience.   
**Rukawa:** =_=; … <It’s just a waste of time.>

And so they both sit along the edge of the jetty with their legs sticking out, and they wait... and wait. It's a good day today – sunny but a third cloudy, just enough so that they won't get sunburn. There's also the cool sea breeze to keep them comfortable... except... the silence between them is awkward, hella awkward.

 **Sendou**  chuckles: You’re really quiet aren’t you?  
**Rukawa:** -__- ……  
**Sendou:** We’ve got a lot of time. Let’s talk.   
**Rukawa:** …Talk about what?  
**Sendou:** Anything. Hobbies, for example.  
  
They stare at each other awkwardly in silence for a few seconds before Sendou continues.

 **Sendou:** For example, other than basketball, I really enjoy fishing. What about you?  
  
Rukawa pauses to think for a few seconds before he answers.

 **Rukawa:** Sleeping.  
**Sendou**  laughs a little: I see. <For some reason I think I kinda knew that.> Then, what about your favorite food?  
**Rukawa:** …I don’t know.  
**Sendou:** Favorite color?  
**Rukawa:** …Blue.  
**Sendou:** When’s your birthday?  
**Rukawa:** …New Year.  
**Sendou:** Oh… really?  
**Rukawa:** Is this an interrogation?  
**Sendou**  laughs again: I guess you really aren’t interested in anything outside of basketball.  
**Rukawa:** …… *looks into the horizon, his hand still holding onto his pole*  
**Sendou:** Well then, how was practice this morning?

That reminds Rukawa of all the annoying teasing he has to put through ever since last week. This morning was no exception, even though no one knows what plans he has for the day. They just sorta assumed, and went on and on about it, especially Sakuragi. Yeah, especially him.

 **Rukawa:** Same as usual.  
**Sendou:** I see. I suppose Akagi’s in tip top condition, but how’s Sakuragi doing? He keeps talking about how he’ll be the one to defeat me, but can I expect anything from him yet at this point?  
**Rukawa:** …What are you expecting from an idiot? I’ll be the one to defeat you. Definitely.   
**Sendou**  sweatdrops: <Ah… I forgot he’s just the same.>

And then they're back to silence, which makes Sendou feel awkward again. He knows Rukawa doesn't talk much to begin with, but in a situation like this he can't help but feel like they should talk, like it's the best scenario to get to know each other. Just because Rukawa's known to be a cold prince doesn't mean no one should try being his friend. The way Sendou sees it, Rukawa hides a flood of unpredictable thoughts beneath that stoic mask, and he's curious to see it.

Thirty minutes later, Sendou is just about to open another conversation when he feels something on his right shoulder. Rukawa has fallen asleep. Sendou naturally stiffens at the thought that he now can't move, but then he sighs and smiles to himself. <His hobby’s to sleep eh…? He’s surprisingly defenseless.> Carefully, he takes the fishing pole from Rukawa's hand and holds it himself, just in case he hooks something and there goes the flying pole.

About an hour later, Sendou feels a tug on Rukawa's pole. The tug pulls at Sendou's arm, jerking it and waking up the sleeping one. Rukawa has just opened his eyes when he hears Sendou's voice close to him.

 **Sendou:** Rukawa, you got one.  
  
Sendou hands his pole back to him and that's when Rukawa finally clicks. He now has the pole back but he sure doesn't know what to do next. Seeing Sendou get up his feet, he follows and tries to keep the pole steady in his hands. It feels weird to have something tug at you continuously and Rukawa's actually worried if the pole would snap when suddenly he's surprised to feel Sendou's hands around his, his body behind him. Rukawa has never had anyone invade his personal space before outside of basketball and it's totally awkward, but it's not like there's anything he could do so he tries to ignore it just so he can get it over with. (By the way, he totally doesn't realize he just slept on Sendou's shoulder. =P)

 **Sendou:** Don’t worry, I’ll guide you. Just hold tight onto the pole and follow me.  
**Rukawa:** …Okay.

With Sendou's help, they manage to pull the fish up. It isn't a tough one, and it shows when they see what fish they caught. It's a common fish around these waters, the size of a shoe perhaps. Nevertheless, Sendou is proud that Rukawa's able to catch something on his first try and puts the fish in a bucket of water, temporarily.

 **Rukawa:** And then?  
**Sendou:** And then…?  
**Rukawa:** What do we do with the fish?  
**Sendou:** Oh, I usually release it back.  
**Rukawa:** …Huh…?? -__-  
**Sendou:** I fish because I love fishing, not because I want to eat it. Besides, it just isn’t my thing to kill a living creature with my own hands.   
**Rukawa:** …Then what’s the point?  
**Sendou:** The point…? Well, with fishing, no one knows what fish they’ll get, or whether they can successfully pull it up even if they hooked one. Don’t you think that’s something worth looking forward to? (Doesn’t this sound like a metaphor to something else...? =P Refer to the bottom of this chapter if you don’t understand)   
**Rukawa** :…… --> obviously doesn't agree. LOL  
**Sendou:** If you wanna eat it though, we can always hand it over to Uozumi san and get him to cook something for us? <Since he’s a cook.>  
**Rukawa:** No. -_- *waves his hand* I’ll pass.  
**Sendou**  chuckles softly: In that case, should we go for another try? Or would you rather release the fish and call it a day?  
**Rukawa**  doesn't take a second to respond: Call it a day.  
**Sendou**  isn’t surprised to hear that: Okay. Toss it back, then.  
**Rukawa:** Me?  
**Sendou:** It’s your catch.

And so Rukawa throws the fish back in as Sendou watches. Sendou has got to admit, it’s enjoyable to have Rukawa fish with him, even if it’s only for a couple hours. He may not talk much, but knowing that someone’s there with him is good enough for Sendou.

 **Sendou:** Ah, it hit a rock.  
**Rukawa:** It didn’t. -__-;  
**Sendou:** Hahaha. I’m just kidding…

Then suddenly, it starts raining a little. (Oh thank you lord? =P)

 **Sendou:** It’s raining…? <It was okay right until now.>

He then quickly pulls his line back in and packs up his gear.

 **Sendou:** Crap. It’s getting heavier. Are you going home just like this? You can come to my place if your home’s too far. You can borrow the bathroom and some clothes.

Rukawa pauses to think. He is about to say that he can run home while the rain’s still small when it starts pouring heavily.

 **Rukawa:** -__-; … Guess I’ve no choice.

\-----------------------------------

Sendou’s place isn’t very far from the jetty. It is about a ten minute run before they got there. Brushing his now-downed hair away from his face, Sendou opens his door to reveal a small studio apartment.

 **Sendou:** Sorry my place’s a little cramped. I’ll bring you a towel right now. And oh, feel free to put your bag anywhere.  
  
Rukawa looks around the house before he takes off his shoes at the entrance. The place looks pretty empty except for a TV, a few drawers, a wardrobe and a bed, typical of a lone tenant perhaps, but at least it's not dirty, or messy.

 **Rukawa:** <He lives alone…> Ojama shimasu  --> Something Japanese people say when they enter someone else’s house.  
  
Soon enough Sendou comes back with a towel and some clean clothes for Rukawa. He insists that Rukawa showers first and so he does. When Rukawa steps out of the bathroom wearing his slightly oversized t-shirt, Sendou chuckles internally to himself thinking how adorable he looks. On the other hand, Rukawa pretends he doesn’t hear a thing. Before Sendou steps in to a take a shower, he points to the drawers beside the little TV.

 **Sendou:** There’re some NBA video tapes from last year in the drawers. You can watch them if you want. There’re also some magazines in the last one.   
**Rukawa:** Okay.

And so Rukawa starts popping in the videos while Sendou’s in the shower, switching the tape every half minute until he finds one with Michael Jordan. He then lays his back against the side of the bed and continues to watch until Sendou comes out. He smiles to himself when he sees Rukawa quietly watching and walks over to sit right beside him with a towel over his head. They sit there staring at the TV in silence for a few minutes before Sendou finally speaks again.

 **Sendou:** So is that your dream?  
**Rukawa** spaces out for a few seconds before he responds: “That”?  
**Sendou:** Michael Jordan.

Rukawa doesn’t reply and continues to stare at the TV. He probably doesn’t know the answer himself. This is Michael Jordan and the NBA they’re talking about and it is Shohoku he’s in. He can’t say no cause he does want to join the NBA someday but he can’t say yes cause he doesn’t want to be too farfetched as to say he wants to be the next MJ.

 **Sendou:** He’s really incredible, isn’t he. I don’t think you’d be aiming to conquer the nation if you’re going for Michael Jordan’s level though. You’d be aiming to conquer the world.  
**Rukawa:** ……  
**Sendou:** But at least, unlike us you guys still have the chance to enter the nationals and close in on that dream.   
**Rukawa:** What are you talking about? I’ve not even beaten you once. <That’s why it’s pissing me off…>  
**Sendou**  laughs: Hahaha! Of course you haven’t.  
**Rukawa:** =__=## …… <Bastard…>  
**Sendou:** I’ve been working hard so as not to lose to you too, you know?  
**Rukawa:** <What do you mean ‘working hard’? You’re always skipping out on practice.>  
**Sendou:** Why do you think that is?  
**Rukawa:** Why would I know?  
**Sendou:** Cause you won’t come after me anymore if I lost, would you?  
**Rukawa:** ……  
**Sendou:** Bull’s eye, eh.  
  
Rukawa stares back at the TV, not answering Sendou again. Sendou know he’s got it right, but while it’s not an encouraging answer, he internally pats himself in the back for knowing Rukawa this well enough. However, the next moment of silence is broken when the door bell rings. Sendou answers the door only to be greeted by a familiar face.

 **Sendou:** Rina…? [Note: Rina’s a random original girl.] Why are you here?  
**Rina:** Here. *throws him a cell phone* You forgot this.  
**Sendou:** Ah. *grabs the phone* Thanks. You came all the way just to return this?  
**Rina:** I don’t want to see anything of yours.

Rukawa glances for a second at the person at the door before his eyes go back to the TV.

 **Sendou:** ^^; I see… Are you still mad?  
**Rina:** It helps nothing even if I am.  
  
Sendou scratches his head innocently, not knowing what else to say. That’s when the girl peers into the apartment to see another guy inside. She can tell he’s watching those basketball videos from the noise of the TV.

 **Rina:** Is he another one of you?  
**Sendou:** …Yeah.  
**Rina**  frowns: Basketball again.  
**Sendou:** Well…

He pretty much knows what she’s gonna say next.

 **Rina:** You’re really just all about basketball, aren’t you? You wake up in the morning and it’s basketball. You go to school and it’s basketball. After school, it’s basketball again and at home, it’s still basketball. Don’t you ever think it’s a little too much??   
**Sendou** sweat drops: Well… I…  
**Rina:** Man, I don’t care about you anymore. You’ve got your phone. I’m leaving.

She is about to turn and leave when Sendou adds on.

 **Sendou:** Rina, I’m sorry for always making you mad. You’re nice girl, I’m sure you’ll find someone much better than me.  
  
Before she leaves, Rina shakes her head and sighs as she mumbles the words “Baka…” With that, Sendou closes the door and sits back beside Rukawa, and the two stare at the TV again in silence. Sendou can tell that Rukawa’s curious but hesitant to ask about the girl, and so he deliberately teases Rukawa by not starting a conversation. (LOL) It was only after five minutes of mind-fidgeting does Rukawa finally ask.

 **Rukawa:** …Who was that?  
  
Sendou smiles to himself when he hears Rukawa initiates the question, smug.

 **Sendou:** Oh, Rina? She’s my ex.   
**Rukawa:** ……  
**Sendou:** Don’t worry about it. It’s been a while since we broke up. <Actually it was just last month.>  
**Rukawa:** ……  
**Sendou:** What about you?  
**Rukawa:** …?  
**Sendou:** Do you have a girlfriend?  
**Rukawa:** I don’t have time for that.  
**Sendou**  laughs at how blunt Rukawa is about it: As I expected.  
**Rukawa:** -_-; … <What do you ‘expected’?>  
**Sendou:** Oops, sorry. What I meant was, I know you look good and better yet, you have a bright future ahead of you. In most cases, every girl would probably be running after you. But at the same time, girls also tend to keep away from guys who’re as addicted to basketball, in this case, as you.  
  
Rukawa looks at him with an expression that’s hard to describe, but Sendou can tell that he doesn’t quite get it and that he could probably mistake it as an offense and so he continues.

 **Sendou:** I know it’s hard to tell but Rina was originally a huge basketball fan.   
**Rukawa:** … <Really…>  
**Sendou:** We were from different schools, but she was a big fan of mine and we ended up dating somehow.   
**Rukawa:** ……  
**Sendou:** But, we started to see our problem only as time goes by. We both love basketball, but somehow she just couldn’t help but compare herself with it. Eventually, she asked me which one’s more important to me. Basketball, or her. I told her both of them are equally important, but then she got mad, like it’s a taboo or something. I really didn’t know what to do about it.   
**Rukawa:** … <That’s why women are a hassle.>  
**Sendou:** Well, in my case I know I’m partly to blame. I wasn’t dating her seriously after all.  
**Rukawa**  sweatdrops internally: ……  
**Sendou** chuckles a little **:** At this rate I wonder if people like us are doomed to stay single forever.  
**Rukawa:** … I’m not interested anyway.  
**Sendou**  laughs: You’re right. But I don’t suppose you’d have a problem, would you? After all, you’ve got a horde of female fans. Not to mention there’s Shohoku’s manager and Akagi’s sister.   
  
Rukawa sighs. He really can’t be bothered to answer that. Sendou then gets up to toss his towel away when he realizes he still has the cell phone in his hand, which reminds him…

 **Sendou:** Oh right!  
**Rukawa:** ……  
**Sendou:** You said you don’t have a cell, right? Here, take this.  
**Rukawa:** …Huh? *looks at the phone in Sendou's hand*  
**Sendou:** I’ve got two. <Although this one’s only for Rina.> I don’t need this anymore.   
**Rukawa:** I don’t need it.  
**Sendou:** Actually, it’s partly for my own selfish reasons.  
**Rukawa:** ……?  
**Sendou:** It’ll be so much more convenient for me to contact you next time if you have one.  
**Rukawa:** ……  
**Sendou:** Look, it can even take photos.

Sendou sits back down beside Rukawa on the floor and puts an arm around his shoulder before taking a quick shot of them without permission. Rukawa frowns but doesn’t say a word. As he stares at him wondering why he did that, Sendou goes ahead and sets that photo as the wallpaper before he shows it to Rukawa with a smug look on his face.

 **Sendou:** See? Isn’t it interesting?  
  
Rukawa stares at the screen blankly.

 **Sendou:** Anyway, I’m giving it to you so just take it.   
  
Rukawa holds the phone in his hand, still wondering whether to take it or not. Sendou smiles at the fact that Rukawa’s willing to hold onto it at all.

 **Sendou:** Don’t forget to always bring it with you outside. It defeats the purpose otherwise.  
  
The corner of Rukawa’s lips curls into a small, practically invisible smile.

 **Rukawa:** You sound like my mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The metaphor that could apply to something else that I was talking about earlier on is this:
> 
> With fishing, no one knows what fish they’ll get.  
>  _With love, no one can tell who they'll fall in love with._
> 
> Or whether they can successfully pull it up even if they hooked one.  
>  _Or whether they can win that person's heart even if they found one._
> 
> Don’t you think that’s something worth looking forward to?  
>  _Don't you think that's why love is worth striving forward to?_


	2. Senru Monogatari - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of Senru Monogatari

A few weeks have passed since the two went fishing. It's also been that long since Sendou gave Rukawa his cell phone. Thanks to that they've been in contact on and off, although Sendou always has to be the one to initiate and Rukawa hardly replies more than two lines. Text messages, that's the way they do it. It's not like they don't like to talk but something tells Sendou that Rukawa would very much prefers the alternative, and he's not wrong about it.

And so on and off, they both meet together at the usual basketball court. Although they normally just play against each other in silence or talk about the same old things, neither of them seems to mind. Sendou particularly finds it amusing to see the look on Rukawa's face whenever he loses by a close shave, which is every time, because he'd always frown in a certain way and mumbles what sounds like curses to himself.

Rukawa is aware that Sendou always laughs at him when that happens and it pisses him off, but he tries to use that as a source of motivation instead. He's determined to wait for the day when it'd be his turn to laugh at Sendou's defeat. Well, not _laugh_ per se. We know his nervous system is not quite capable of that...

There is this one time when Rukawa's this close to beating Sendou in their usual 10-shot game. 9 shots to 9. Rukawa has just successfully stolen the ball from Sendou and he quickly breaks through Sendou's immediate defense with a feint side step to enter his last shot. But alas he's too conscious about entering this last one that he actually misses it, resulting in a rebound which Sendou grabs mid-air followed by a beautiful alley-oop.

You have no...idea... how pissed Rukawa gets, especially when Sendou can't help but laugh and pat him on the back saying “That’s too bad. It almost went in.” Rukawa knows Sendou does that on purpose. He knows Sendou always says something after every victory to spark the fire in him, like he's continuously challenging him. But at the same time he also knows that deep down that is what he wants. It's only through rivalry like this can he get a 200% boost in motivation to help him achieve his goal. After all, he still has a long way ahead before he should even realistically think about joining the NBA.

\-----------------------

It's practice time again one other Saturday, and most of the boys are in the locker room changing. Sakuragi and the others are already there when Rukawa arrives. As usual, the redhead's bragging about how he's gonna kick everyone’s ass in the rival team for practice today and boasts about how he can top Mitsui's three-pointers with his ‘ingenious’ inside shots alone.

 **Mitsui:** You’re gonna score better than me? Hahahaha!

Miyagi's heard enough of the usual crap Sakuragi spills twenty-four-seven that's he's practically immune. He ignores the two as he puts his stuff away in his locker.

 **Sakuragi:** Yeah, yeah! Laugh while you can! Just wait till you’re blinded in awe by this genius Sakuragi’s performance!  
  
Miyagi, this time however, can't help it when he hears Sakuragi's ever-so-corny statement. He tries to hold back his laughter but fails anyway, joining Mitsui.

 **Sakuragi:** Aaa! Ryouchin! T__T Why do  _you_  laugh at me too??  
**Miyagi:** Blinded in awe?? *still suppressing his laughter* You’re just a beginner.   
**Rukawa:** …Idiot.  
**Sakuragi:** What did you say?!  
  
Rukawa ignores, pulling the earphones out of his ears and stuffing his bag into his locker.

 **Sakuragi:** You asking for a fight, huh?!  
**Akagi:** Quiet!  
  
And then, that's when a moderately loud song starts playing from somewhere and freezes everyone in the room.

♫ Anata dake mitsumeteru~   (I am only looking at you~)  
♫ Deatta hi kara ima demo zutto~   (Ever since that day I met you~)  
♫ Anata sae soba ni ireba~   (As long as I have you~)  
♫ Hoka ni nanimo iranaaai~   (I don’t need anything else~)  
♫ Yume no high tension~~   (A dream’s high tension~)

_(Note: Slam Dunk anime's[ending theme #1](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BtE1SGhgO4k))_

Everyone goes quiet as they stare around the room trying to find out where the sound's coming from. Sakuragi's the only who isn't looking, for he's busy grinning to himself wondering who the hell's using such a corny ringtone.

 **Kogure:**  Is that a ringtone?  
**Akagi:** Whose is it?  
  
Suddenly everyone turns to look at Rukawa, their eyes narrow in curiosity.

 **Rukawa:** ……<Why are you looking at me?>  
  
Now that everyone's staring at him, he realizes that the sound is indeed coming from his locker. And so he reopens it and checks his bag to notice that it's his cell phone. To no surprise, this is the first time he's heard his own phone's ringtone (well not  _his_  own). After all he's only used it for text messaging and that only makes a beep. He narrows his eyes at the name “Hikoichi” on the screen and answers it reluctantly while everyone behind him watches.

 **Rukawa:** …Hello.  
**Ultra loud voice:**  Sendou you IDIOT!!! How dare you skip practice again!?!  
  
The volume is so loud, Rukawa instinctively pulls the speaker away from his ears. It's so loud pretty much everyone in the room can hear it.

 **Voice:**  How many times do you think this has been!? And how can the captain of all people be playing truant?!  
**Kogure:**  <Isn’t that the voice of Ryonan’s coach?>  
**Another voice from the phone:**  Easy, easy, Coach. Please calm dow—  
**Taoka**  interrupts: You, stop covering for Sendou!   
**Rukawa:** =_=; ……Uh…  
**Taoka:** What! I’m not listening to your excuses! I don’t care if you’re at your girlfriend’s place or whatever, you ARE coming to practice NOW. Understood?!  
**Rukawa:** ……This is Rukawa speaking.   
  
A moment of silence.

 **Taoka:** ……What?  
**Rukawa:** This is Rukawa. =_=#  
**Taoka:** WHAAAT!? Sendou’s girlfriend is RUKAWAA?!!

Rukawa doesn't know whether to MAJOR sweatdrop or MAJOR pop several nerves, but the boys behind him, especially the trio mondaiji (problematic kids) think they might just die from trying too hard to suppress their laughter.

 **Taoka:** Wait a minute! You mean you’re that Rukawa from Shohoku?!  
  
Rukawa really can't be bothered to continue the conversation, especially when their voice is that loud.

 **Rukawa:** You got the wrong number. Bye. *hangs up*

Then, Rukawa pretends not to care what just happened and proceeds to get ready for practice.

 **Kogure**  asks innocently: Was that… Taoka sensei? ^^;  
**Rukawa**  shrugs it off: I don’t know. *he closes the locker and proceeds to leave* I’ll be out first.  
  
The rest blankly watches him leave until Akagi raises his voice.

 **Akagi:** What are you day dreaming about! It’s practice time!  
  
Not wanting to get gorilla-punched, the rest quickly finishes changing as well. All except for Sakuragi anyway, who's busy digging through Rukawa's locker, proudly without permission.

 **Miyagi:** Hanamichi! Don’t be digging through people’s stuff!  
**Sakurag**  grins: Ooh, there it is.  
  
He finds the cell phone and grins like an idiot until his expression suddenly changes.　

 **Sakuragi:** Eh… o__o……  
**Mitsui:** Sakuragi, don’t take anyone’s things without permission.  
  
Sakuragi then puts a hand to his mouth to hide his grin (like this --> ) before he signals at Mitsui and Miyagi secretively.

 **Sakuragi:** Ryouchin, Micchii, c’mere c’mere~  
**Miyagi:** Why would I want to look without permission?  
**Sakuragi:** Hehehe~~ *continues to grin stupidly* I guarantee you’d  _really_  want to see this though?  
**Mitsui:** <What are you smiling like that about?>  
  
Alas, Sakuragi manages to get the other two curious enough and they peer over his shoulder to take a look......

 **Mitsui &**  **Miyagi:** …OooOoh… 

On the other side of town (or so...?), an angry man continues to fume. He stares at Hikoichi's phone and gripping it so hard the boy thinks it's done for.

 **Taoka:** He hung up on me?!  
**Hikoichi:**  Easy, easy. Please relax, Coach! It was a miscall after all.  
**Taoka:** Isn’t this supposed to be Sendou’s number??  
**Hikoichi:**  Well it  _is_  supposed to be… >_<!  
**Sendou:** Cheers. *he finally appears by the gym entrance, smiling as he waves his team good morning*

Taoka pops a nerve on his temple and stares scarily at him for a moment (only to be greeted by an innocent, puzzled look) before he slaps the phone back onto Hikoichi's hand and walks over screaming impatiently.

 **Taoka:** SENDOUU!!!  
**Sendou:** Yes? ._.  
**Taoka:** Where have you bloody been?!  
**Sendou**  scratches his head in embarrassment: Ah, sorry bout that. I kinda slept in. ^^;  
**Taoka**  clenches his fist as he mentally cries: <This is why you’re so cheap, Sendou! Why do you always give such an innocent look and be so honest that I can’t hit you even if I want to??>  
**Hikoichi:**  Oh right, Sendou san. We called you on your phone just now, but the person said we got the wrong number…?  
**Sendou:** My phone? *he takes out his phone from his pocket and checks for any miscall* It didn’t ring.  
**Hikoichi:**  Ah, not this one. The other one. <Your girlfriend’s…>

Taoka is then reminded of how impolite the receiver was. And now that he thinks of it, he’s sure that voice belongs to that boy from Shohoku.

 **Taoka:**  =_=# “This is Rukawa,” he says.  
  
He stares at Sendou with narrowed eyes to study him for a few seconds while Sendou can only stare back at him, puzzled.

 **Taoka:** Sendou, don’t tell me you lean  _that_  way??  
**Sendou**  blinks: Eh? Huh? *blinks again* What?

From that day onwards, inevitably, rumors start going around Ryonan that Sendou’s seeing Rukawa of Shohoku. Sendou finds it a little awkward at first when some of the school girls who used to cling to him start whispering to each other and look at him funny, but it doesn’t really bother him, nor does he mind that such a rumor is spreading. In fact, it’s probably better this way so that the boys from the team will now tease him about just one person instead of like, ten. (LOL) Besides, he knows that there’s no way he could have convinced those who believe in the rumor otherwise. They  _are_  for a fact literally ‘seeing’ each other, and he can’t deny that it’s something he looks forward to each time.

As for the boys in Shohoku… let’s just say we know Sakuragi can’t keep his mouth shut.

\-------------------------

It's Thursday 3pm. There would have been practice any other day but not today, for the third year students have their mid-term tomorrow. In order to lighten their schedule and workload, coach Anzai has announced that there will be no practice today. Besides, he thinks that the rest of the team deserves a little break after all the hard work they've put in. No one's worried about Akagi of course, since they are well aware that he's excellent in both his sport and academic studies. Kogure will be fine too, Sakuragi thinks, but who knows how Mitsui will cope. After all, he was once one of the five members of the [akatengundan](http://devils-lair.org/random/senru/pictures/akatengundan.jpg) (the fail squad). LOL (By the way, the missing fifth member is Aota from the judo club)  
  
So for the rest of the team, it's pretty much a day to relax. In fact, it's so relaxing Rukawa falls asleep through the last two hours of class. His teacher is no longer mad at him, though, for he's actually learnt to pretend he doesn't exist. Soon enough, the last bell rings  
and everyone packs up to leave, chit chatting happily as they proceed to leave the classroom.  
  
Rukawa remains asleep on his desk, but one of the girls quietly wakes him up when she hears a beep from his bag while walking past behind him.  
  
**Girl:**  Rukawa kun, your phone rang.  
  
Rukawa wakes up, cranky that someone's disturbed his sleep but he soon forgets about that when the girl points at his bag. He scratches his head and yawns softly, thanking the girl only by nodding before he checks his phone. Really, he may not know that this thing used to be Rina exclusive but he sure is aware that it's now Sendou exclusive for him. He really doesn't want or need one, but he supposes it is somewhat convenient, a little. Probably. Maybe.  
  
...... Nah. Whatever. Sendou made him take it. He flips the phone open and reads his message:  
\-- We don’t have practice today. What about you?   
  
Rukawa stares at it for a few seconds... and then finally replies:  
\-- No.  
  
He receives a reply in 40 seconds:  
\-- Lucky! You free then? Let’s go somewhere?  
  
Rukawa stares at it for a few seconds again before he replies:  
\-- Where?

He receives a reply in 50 seconds:  
\-- Let’s decide later. Meet you in 30 mins at XX station?

Rukawa sighs lightly and replies:  
\-- Ok.  
  
Thirty minutes later...  
  
**Sendou:** Yo. ^_^ *smiles and waves*  
  
Rukawa walks over quietly. It's a wonder how Sendou gets there so fast considering his school is further to the train station than Shohoku, but Rukawa doesn't care to think any further. At the same time, he notices that Sendou isn't carrying a basketball with him. <We aren’t playing basketball…?> Then, Sendou stops leaning against the wall and asks.  
  
**Sendou:** What a coincidence Shohoku’s got no practice today too. Is it cause the seniors are having mid terms tomorrow?  
**Rukawa:** …Yeah.  
**Sendou**  smiles: Same here then.   
  
Rukawa doesn't reply. He's got nothing to say anyway, but he is wondering where and what they're gonna do today if they're not gonna be playing basketball as usual.  
  
**Rukawa:** Where’re we going?  
**Sendou:** Where do you wanna go?  
**Rukawa**  furrows his eyebrows: <Why are you asking me? You’re the one who suggested it.>  
**Sendou**  laughs a little: Hahaha. Is there really no reason to hang out if not for basketball?  
**Rukawa**  furrows his eyebrows again: …I didn’t say anything.  
  
Sendou looks at him smiling for the next few seconds, his expression innocent. On the other hand, Rukawa looks back at him awkwardly, entirely lost on what this is all about until Sendou shifts his backpack and makes a gesture.  
  
**Sendou:** Well, since the weather’s good today, how bout we go for a walk?  
**Rukawa:** ……?  
**Sendou:** Isn’t there a park somewhere around here? Why not we go there?  
**Rukawa:** <…There’s a bicycle store near there… Maybe I can get a new bike along the way…> …Alright.  
**Sendou**  smiles, content: Let’s go then.  
  
And so the two of them walk over to the park, which is about a fifteen twenty minutes away. They remain quiet for a while as Rukawa wonders about what kind of bike he should get considering his miniscule savings. On the other hand, Sendou's just walking and enjoying the light breeze, and Rukawa's company, until they get to an area of the park where there's a pond.  
  
It's no surprise to see random couples of all ages around this area; it is a popular spot after all with the pond and ducks and shady trees and all. He even notices some people from his school, even though he doesn't know them in person, and can't help but smile at them. Rukawa has just mentally decided what bike to get when he looks to his side and notice Sendou smiling. He follows Sendou's direction of vision and sees several teenage couples. He pretty much has no reaction to that and shrugs it off when Sendou starts a conversation, the smile still on his face.  
  
**Sendou:** Hey, you know what? Lately there’s been an interesting rumor going around our school.  
**Rukawa:** ……?  
**Sendou:** For some reason it seems that people are getting the idea that we’re dating each other.  
  
Rukawa is quiet, but his expression shows no sign of surprise. Instead, Sendou's surprised that Rukawa doesn't seem to be surprised.  
  
**Sendou:** Aw, I thought you’d be surprised.  
**Rukawa:** …Not really. It’s the same thing here anyway.  
**Sendou:**._. …Eh?   
**Rukawa:** And it’s all thanks to you.  
**Sendou:** o_o… What?  
  
Sighing, Rukawa reaches into his sling bag for his phone and holds it up in Sendou's face.  
  
**Rukawa:** -_- This.  
  
Sendou stares at the screen for two seconds before it finally clicks. And then he starts laughing.  
  
**Rukawa:** =_=;　……  
**Sendou:** Hahahaha! Because of this…?  
**Rukawa:** <Don’t laugh.> ……  
**Sendou:** That’s funny!  
**Rukawa:** <No it’s not.> ……  
**Sendou:** Don’t you think it’s cute this way?  
**Rukawa:** …… <Don’t be enjoying it.>  
**Sendou**  stops laughing: So… Who saw it?  
  
Rukawa sighs as he keeps the phone back in his bag.  
  
**Sendou:** Must be Sakuragi, huh. Somehow I can imagine how it all happened.  
  
Rukawa continues to walk without responding, though there's no sign of disturbance on his face.  
  
**Sendou:** Do you mind it?  
**Rukawa:** Not really.  
**Sendou:** Really?  
**Rukawa:** Really.  
  
Sendou smiles at the fact that both of them can't care less about this rumor when most others guys would be going euw and yuck at each other. He then turns to look at the people around them and mumbles to himself.  
  
**Sendou:** You and I dating… eh…  
  
Sendou is smiling to himself when he notices that Rukawa has paused two steps behind him. He stops walking as well and tilts his head at Rukawa before he realizes that he's staring at something ahead. Curious, Sendou follows his line of vision only to see Mitsui and another guy walking in their direction, oblivious to their presence as they laugh at each other sharing an ice cream. [Hasegawa](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shoyo_High_School_basketball_team#Kazushi_Hasegawa) (of Shouyo) is holding the ice cream cone for Mitsui to eat off from as they walk when Mitsui accidently gets some onto his chin. Hasegawa laughs at him while Mitsui tries to wipe it off with his hand, but then he stops him and uses the tissue paper in his hand to wipe it off for him instead.  
  
**Hasegawa:**  Don’t move.  
  
The two resume walking after that and are going to finish the rest of the ice cream when finally they get close enough to Sendou and Rukawa to realize who they've bumped into. It doesn't take a second for the blush on Mitsui's face and ears to show.  
  
**Mitsui:** Rukawa? Sendou??  
**Sendou**  smiles at them: Hi there, Mitsui san…  
  
Sendou is trying hard to remember the other man's name when the man speaks for himself.  
  
**Hasegawa:**  Hasegawa Kazushi.  
**Sendou:** Oh right. You’re Hasegawa from Shoyo. *a little embarrassed for forgetting his name but smiles to cover it up*

At this moment, Mitsui’s somewhat frozen from this coincidental meeting, his brain frantically going through his encyclopedia of ‘how to react when caught red handed going out with the boyfriend your friends don’t know’. On the other hand, Rukawa simply stares back and forth between Mitsui, Hasegawa and the ice cream. And just to tell you, Rukawa has no memory of who Hasegawa is. LOL

And so the four share a real awkward moment of silence; none of them know what to say next. Sendou wonders if the two are just simply hanging out as close buddies or if they’re dating, cause it sure isn’t everyday that two guys that age share an ice cream in public. Rukawa continues to stare at Mitsui, wondering just for a second if this is the guy from Shoyo that Miyagi once mentioned, cause if it is, hehehe… it would be payback time for the joke Mitsui used to pull on him in front of everyone.

 **Rukawa:** Senpai, I thought you have mid terms tomorrow?  
**Mitsui:** -_-||| <Damn… He’s asking on purpose!> Ah, yeah… I studied in advance yesterday and I thought I could use some fresh air…  
**Rukawa:** I see… *stares at him suspiciously*

Sendou laughs mentally at how nervous Mitsui looks, and then he looks over at Hasegawa to comment.

 **Sendou:** It’s nice that you two look really close.   
  
In response, Hasegawa puts an arm around Mitsui’s waist, which causes him to flinch and blush even more, pulls him closer and leans over smiling.

 **Hasegawa:**  Aren’t you too…?

Sendou blinks at them a few times before he glances over at Rukawa who for some reason is giving him the glare.

 **Sendou:** ^^; Oh no… We’re not in that kind of relationship.  
**Mitsui:** What? No?  
**Sendou:** ^^; I think there’s been a misunderstanding. Rukawa just told me about the photo in his phone, and that’s actually just me being silly.  
**Hasegawa:**  ……? *doesn’t understand and so looks at Mitsui*  
**Mitsui:** I see…

Mitsui doesn’t quite believe them but he knows he is no position to pry any further and so he stops pursuing. Somehow, he has now started to relax and feel more comfortable being himself and is about to ask Sendou about Ryonan’s progress when he notices the ice cream dripping off the cone.

 **Mitsui:** Shit, the ice cream’s melting.  
**Sendou:** Oops, sorry to have taken your time. I guess we should get going.   
**Mitsui:** Oh, okay.  
  
Sendou smiles and nods at them before he resumes walking past them. Mitsui is also going to wave a proper bye when the ice cream drips onto his shoe.

 **Mitsui:** Ah!  
**Hasegawa:**  I’ve got more tissue paper.   
**Mitsui:** You better eat it fast. It’s gross when it’s all melty.  
**Hasegawa:**  I don’t actually mind.

Sendou looks back at them a few more seconds as he and Rukawa walk away. Rukawa only glances for a second before he turns back thinking that it’s now even between him and Mitsui. With any luck, Mitsui may just spread the new news that there’s nothing between them. No, it’s not that he finds the rumor disturbing. It’s more the fact that the teasing is annoying, cause Sakuragi does not know when to ever stop.

 **Sendou:** I didn’t know they’re together too… They look happy.  
**Rukawa:** …What do you mean “too”?  
**Sendou:** Well, Sakuragi and Miyagi are dating, right?  
**Rukawa**  thinks a for moment: …I wouldn’t know.  
**Sendou:** ^^; <Seriously?>

Rukawa continues to walk as he stares at the ground. It’s hard to tell if he’s actually thinking or just blankly staring at it.

 **Sendou:** Say, maybe our rumor might just come true one day?  
**Rukawa:** -_____- ……  
**Sendou**  laughs: I’m just joking. ^_^;  
**Rukawa:** ……  
**Sendou**  then quickly changes the topic: Aah… Now I feel like ice cream too…  
  
Rukawa lazily points a finger at a distance.

 **Rukawa:** Over there.  
  
And there it is. A nice little ice cream cart under a tree. It probably is the one where Mitsui and Hasegawa got theirs. The two walk over and Sendou eagerly checks it out.

 **Sendou:** It looks good. You want one? I’ll buy you.  
**Rukawa:** I’m fine.  
**Sendou:** Eh? I said I’ll buy you.  
**Rukawa:** I said I’m fine.  
**Sendou:** Really?  
**Rukawa:** Really.  
**Sendou:** Not even a little?  
**Rukawa:** …… -___-

And so Sendou buys just one for himself, a double scoop with a vanilla chocolate mix. He takes a bite as they continue to walk and almost gets a brain freeze, but he manages to knock himself out of it.

 **Sendou:** This is good.  
**Rukawa:** ……  
**Sendou:** Wanna try some?

Sendou’s just playing with Rukawa’s patience, really, cause for some reason it’s fun anticipating Rukawa’s reaction. He’s expecting to get the usual glare or some sort in response when Rukawa bends over and takes a bite out of the ice cream by the cone. Sendou hasn’t expected that. It surprises him enough that he stands really still and watches until Rukawa raises his head back up to wipe a bit of the ice cream that has landed on the corner of his lips with the back of a finger.

 **Rukawa:** Happy now?  
  
Sendou continues to stare at Rukawa in silence, his lips to be exact, and Rukawa now stares back with a blank look, until eventually he waves a hand at his face in his attempt to wake him up.

 **Sendou**  ‘wakes up’: Oh… How is it?  
**Rukawa:** …It’s sweet.  
**Sendou:** ^^; It’s supposed to be.  
  
After a few more minutes’ walk, Rukawa tells Sendou that he wants to stop by a bicycle shop nearby. Sendou remembers why he needs a new bike and agrees to go there with him. Along the way, it quite disturbs Sendou that he can’t seem to stop thinking about the way Rukawa looked when he ate his ice cream. It feels different from all the other times he’s seen him. The way he tilted his head, the way his eyelashes batted when he looked down, the way his lips moved…

Okay, these thoughts have got to stop. Sendou tries his best to switch his mental image to something else. That turns out to be quite an easy task when they happen to pass by a [purikura](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Purikura#Purikura) (photo sticker) store where they see a few school girls excitedly step out from.

 **Sendou:** Hey, it’s purikura.  
**Rukawa:** …?  
**Sendou:** Purikura, you know?  
**Rukawa:** …What’s that?  
**Sendou:** Oh… you don’t know?

Then, Sendou's lips curl into a playful smile as an idea comes to him.

 **Sendou:** Since you don’t know, let’s give it a try.  
**Rukawa:** ……?  
**Sendou:** Come on, let’s go~

Sendou continues to grin, grabs Rukawa’s wrist and pulls him into the store. That catches Rukawa by surprise. He’s tempted to pull his arm away but there are several people around and he doesn’t want to alert anyone. And so he furrows his eyebrows as he has no choice but to follow Sendou. Well at least, Sendou’s considerate enough to pick a corner machine where there’re less people. Rukawa stares at the machine uncomfortably as Sendou digs for a few hundred yen coins in his wallet.

 **Rukawa:** What’s this?  
**Sendou:** Purikura. *enters the coins into the machine* We’re taking a picture with it.  
**Rukawa:** A picture?  
**Sendou:** Yup. You know, those little sticker thingies girls usually paste on their purse.  
**Rukawa:** -_- Are you asking to be misunderstood again?  
**Sendou**  smiles playfully: Actually, I don’t quite mind.   
  
Rukawa doesn’t quite understand Sendou. Actually, he probably never does quite understand him. But to simplify things, he decides to settle on the conclusion that Sendou’s just playful. Either that, or he simply enjoys fooling him.

Purikura take #1:

 **Rukawa:** …What are we supposed to do?  
**Sendou:** First we set the brightness setting. After that we select the background and patterns.  
**Rukawa:** You sound like you’re familiar.  
**Sendou:** Rina taught me most of it.  
**Rukawa:** …… *looks at the screen and then the buttons underneath to see a green one that says ‘okay’* …Should we press this?  
**Sendou:** Ah no, not ye—

Camera snaps. Outcome: totally bad.

Purikura take #2:

 **Sendou:** ^^; Um… please don’t press that until the settings are done.  
**Rukawa:** ……  
**Sendou:** Oh hey, it’s done. Now look to the front and pose.   
**Rukawa:** -_- Pose?  
**Sendou:** Yeah. You can do anything so long you look to the front.   
**Rukawa:** …What a bother.  
**Sendou:** ^^; A peace sign would be enough?   
**Rukawa:** That’s stupid.  
**Sendou:** Ah, look to the front. Look to the—

Camera snaps. Outcome: pretty bad.

Purikura take #3, final take:

 **Sendou:** ^^; This time, don’t forget to look to the front, okay?  
**Rukawa:** Where is the front?  
**Sendou:** This camera.  
**Rukawa:** ……  
**Sendou:** Oh, don’t forget to smile?  
**Rukawa:** ……

Camera snaps. Outcome: not bad.

([Click to view purikura outcome.](http://devils-lair.org/random/senru/pictures/senru_purikura.jpg))

Sendou picks up the sticker once it’s finished printing and smiles at it, showing it to Rukawa.

 **Sendou:** Phew. It came out well.  
**Rukawa**  stares at it: …It’s weird.  
**Sendou**  laughs: That’s cause you didn’t smile.  
**Rukawa:** ……  
**Sendou**  smiles: Well then, let’s cut this in half.  
**Rukawa:** Why?  
**Sendou:** We’ve got a lot of copies here. Don’t you want some?  
**Rukawa:** No.  
**Sendou**  pouts playfully: That’s cold.  
**Rukawa:** I don’t need it.  
**Sendou:** Aw don’t say that.  
  
Sendou then happily tears one of the stickers out and pastes it on the back of his ID card before he slips it back into his wallet. Rukawa watches in curiosity.

 **Rukawa:** What are you doing?  
**Sendou:** It’d be a waste if I don’t paste it somewhere now that we’ve taken it. Besides, I can use this as a sign of our friendship, no?  
**Rukawa:** …Why on the back of your card?  
**Sendou:** You don’t want to get misunderstood if I blatantly paste it on my wallet, right?  
  
Sendou pretty much gets it right, but Rukawa shrugs it off and steps out of the store. He’s still got his bike to get. At the bicycle store, Rukawa greets the shopkeeper who looks happy to see him. Apparently Rukawa is an old-time customer and the shopkeeper adores him like his own child, sort of, cause he looks quite similar to his own son who now lives in Nagoya. But thanks to that Rukawa also gets the privilege to buy things from the store at a super discount. Well now we know why he comes to this store. =P

Anyway, Rukawa ends up getting a regular bike at half price. Bastard (LOL). He politely thanks the shopkeeper and waves him goodbye before he and Sendou continue walking outside.

 **Sendou:** You’re lucky to get a good one.  
**Rukawa:** I like this store.  
**Sendou:** Should we test ride it?  
**Rukawa:** What ride?  
**Sendou:** Think you can ride me back? We’ll pass by my place on the way back anyway.  
**Rukawa:** No thanks. You’re heavy.  
**Sendou:** Let me paddle then.  
**Rukawa:** ……  
**Sendou:** Don’t worry. I won’t crash.  
**Rukawa:** -__-# ……

Rukawa’s reluctant but in the end he still agrees, reluctantly of course. It’s not that he’s worried about his bike, cause for someone who’s crashed half a dozen times that no longer means anything. It’s just he has never ridden a bike this way before, and he’s quite sure he’s not gonna like it.

Sighing, he lets Sendou take control of the bike as he climbs aboard the back, stepping on the little platform to the side of the back wheel; his bike has no back seat, so the only way to fit a second person on it is to stand above the back wheel.

 **Sendou:** Hold on tight!  
  
Rukawa grabs onto Sendou’s shoulder and sighs internally to himself before the two take off. The ride is well and smooth and Rukawa is actually surprised it feels quite nice this way, especially with the wind blowing against his entire body. He is just about to enjoy looking around the streets they pass by when suddenly he feels overwhelmed by gravity.

Sendou’s going downhill. And he’s totally enjoying it, laughing along the way as he feels Rukawa’s grip tighten around his shoulders.

 **Rukawa:** Sendou!  
**Sendou:** Hahaha! Isn’t this fun~?  
**Rukawa:** You’re too fast!  
**Sendou:** Don’t worry bout it~  
**Rukawa:** =_=#

Rukawa’s about to shout again when suddenly the road gets steeper, making him instinctively put an arm around Sendou’s neck keep himself steady. On the other hand, Sendou’s still laughing, thinking <I wonder what kind of expression he's putting on right now...>

 **Rukawa:** <Bastard…> ###

He’s so gonna trash him after this. After a few more seconds, they finally each the end of the slope and immediately Rukawa lets go of a hand to tap on Sendou’s shoulder, hard.

 **Rukawa:** Stop! STOP!  
  
Sendou slowly brings the bike to a halt and Rukawa gets off the moment he can. He bends over with his hands on his knees as if he’s tired after round of basketball and breathes in to relax himself. Sendou watches him for two seconds before he starts chuckling again.

 **Sendou:** Fun, wasn’t it?  
**Rukawa:** =_=##

Rukawa stares at Sendou angrily that Sendou starts feeling guilty.

 **Sendou:** Sorry, I promise I won’t do it again  
**Rukawa:** Get off.  
**Sendou:** Oh, okay…

Sendou gets off the bike and Rukawa promptly grabs the handle and resumes walking.

 **Sendou:** ^^; Sorry… Are you mad?  
**Rukawa:** ……

The two continue to walk in silence. Sendou’s actually a little afraid of talking in case he pisses him off, not that he’s certain he isn’t already. Maybe he shouldn’t have done that. It’s dangerous after all, and getting Rukawa hurt would be the last thing he ever wants, but for some reason it was tempting. Maybe… maybe that’s because it’s the only other way he can think of for them to be close… physically.

Five minutes later, they somehow arrive at the seaside where Sendou first brought them fishing. The sun is beginning to set (as the sun sets early the closer it gets to winter) and with that the color of the sky changes. It is a pretty orange yellow at the moment, the sun still hanging quite high. As they walk past, Sendou stares into the horizon.

 **Sendou:** The sun’s pretty…  
**Rukawa:** ……　*gazes along*  
**Sendou:** Can we stay here until the sun sets?  
**Rukawa:** ……  
**Sendou:** I promise this will be my last request for the day.  
**Rukawa:** ……

Rukawa glances over at the sea again before he agrees to Sendou’s request without saying a word. He simply walks the bike over to the shore where there’s grass and puts the bike down. Sendou smiles and follows him. For a while the two of them just sit quietly on the grass and stare blankly at the horizon.

To be honest Rukawa’s not angry anymore. In fact that probably didn’t last more than a few minutes. He just… doesn’t have much else to say. He can’t deny that it’s been fun though, even though there were a few odd moments here and there. Oh yeah, Mitsui. He remembers bumping into Mitsui earlier on. It’s cool to see how they aren’t afraid to be intimate together in public, even though it’s obvious Mitsui gets embarrassed when seen by the people he knows.

On the other hand, Sendou continues to gaze into the sky far away. He’s glad to have called Rukawa out today. It’s definitely been fun, different from the kind of fun they usually get from playing basketball with each other. He’s aware that it’s almost like a date… and he wouldn’t have mind calling it one either. But that’s the problem. Why wouldn’t he mind…? Does he like Rukawa that way? Is there more from Rukawa that he wishes he can have?

Well it can’t be. Sendou doesn’t remember when he ever starts feeling anything special for the boy. They first met a couple months ago during a practice match between their schools. He’s heard about his name long before that, of course, and after having met him he’s convinced that Rukawa’s a competitive one with a reasonably arrogant attitude. That’s not a bad thing though, cause deep down he knows he’s longed for a rival, and no one fits the bill better than him. So when was it…? When did that change ever come about?

 _“Why do you think that is?”_  
_“Why would I know?”_  
_“Cause you won’t come after me anymore if I lost, would you? **”**_  
_“……”_  
_“Bull’s eye, eh.”_

Sendou blinks at the setting sun. It’s been a continuous half hour or so since he stared at it. Still, neither of them has said a word. Maybe Rukawa’s still angry. Sendou looks away from the sun and turns his head around. Rukawa’s fallen asleep. He’s lying flat against the ground with a hand over his stomach.

 **Sendou:** <He must be tired…>

It’s almost like a crime for him to be lying there, sleeping so peacefully and defenselessly. Does he even realize that anyone can do anything to him at this moment? Or is he defenseless only because he knows it’s Sendou and he’s safe to be with? Sendou continues to watch him, observing the way his chest rises and sinks with each breath, the way he stirs a little from time to time… the way his lips are tempting him.

Sendou’s heart begins to race, a dozen thoughts rushing through his head. He quietly scoots over towards Rukawa, careful not to wake him up. Then, he reaches a hand out to gently brush his hand over his head, softly running his fingers through his hair. He whispers his name softly, wondering if he’d wake up, but he doesn’t.

 **Sendou:** <Guess he fell asleep…>

Sendou looks into Rukawa’s sleeping face as he continues to play with his hair. He’s not quite sure what he’s feeling inside, and his heart is still racing. He doesn’t know what part of him he’s attracted to, neither is he sure of how exactly he feels for him. All he knows at the moment is that… he really wants to kiss him.

Gathering all the courage he can get, he slowly leans over. He pauses for a moment as he hovers above Rukawa’s lips and gazes into his eyes. Then, he closes his eyes for a moment… before he pushes himself back up and moves back to where he originally sits and lies against the ground facing the other side.

 **Sendou:** <I can’t… I don’t want to be a coward…>

Now it’s quiet… and Rukawa slowly opens his eyes. He looks over at Sendou, who has his back facing him, without turning his head.

 **Rukawa:** <……>

The sunset is prettiest at this moment, the orange sun hanging right along the horizon. And none of them are looking at it.


	3. Senru Monogatari - Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of Senru Monogatari

Two weeks has passed and Rukawa hasn't received a single phone call from Sendou. He doesn't seem to care as he knows how to busy himself with basketball and sleep, but inside, he's pissed off. It was right after that day when they went out for a  _stroll_ that Sendou stopped calling him.

He still clearly remembers what happened. He still remembers what Sendou almost did but which he didn’t. Why did he do that? Why did he end up not doing it? What is he thinking after all? And worse, what is  _Rukawa_  thinking?

Rukawa is annoyed. He finds it frustrating that something this insignificant is bothering him at all. No, it’s not about the fact that Sendou no longer calls him. It’s the fact he’s bothered by the fact that Sendou no longer calls him. It’s confusing. He doesn’t get it. And he hates it.

After those two weeks, he stops bringing his cell phone and leaves it at home turned off, in case it rings. He's got a lot to catch up on basketball if he intends to be 'Japan's number one high schooler' (let alone MJ junior), and he needs to gives it a hundred percent focus. He now starts playing even more aggressively, often challenging the senior regulars, surprising them with every move and turn. Most of them assume that Rukawa's just excited about the nationals, but Sakuragi sure has a different idea.

 **Sakuragi:** I don’t think that’s what it is.  
 **Mitsui &**  **Miyagi:** What?  
 **Sakuragi:** I mean, if you think about it that stupid fox hasn’t been looking at his phone recently, right?  
 **Miyagi:** Now that you mention it…   
 **Sakuragi:** And the only person who’d ever call someone like him is “him”, right?  
 **Mitsui:** Ooh, now we’re talking.  
 **Sakuragi:** That means… hehehe… Those two must be having a fight!  
 **Mitsui:** Ooh! Pretty impressive, Sakuragi!  
 **Miyagi:** You’re more observant than I <ever> thought, Hanamichi.  
 **Sakuragi:** Of course! I’m a genius after all! Nyaahahahaha!  
 **Mitsui:** But hey, what’s that got to do with Rukawa’s aggressive play these days?  
 **Ayako**  joins in the conversation: Maybe he’s venting his frustration on basketball?   
 **Miyagi:** Oh! Good one, Aya chan!  
  
Sakuragi stares at Ayako, displaying possessiveness over Miyagi. Ayako simply smiles at him.

 **Ayako:**  Isn’t that right? Genius.  
  
That pretty much makes Sakuragi smile for the rest of the day.

\----------------------------

A few days later, Sendou comes by Shohoku after school. He goes to the gym to check the team out and finds Miyagi leaning against the wall near the door. Miyagi notices Sendou and greets him.

 **Miyagi:** Oh, Sendou.   
 **Sendou:** Hey.

Everyone turns around to see Sendou by the door when they hear his name, and Sendou simply nods and waves back at them.

 **Miyagi:** You looking for Rukawa?  
 **Sendou:** Uh, yeah.   
 **Miyagi:** That’s too bad. He left immediately after practice. That was like what… 15 minutes ago?   
 **Sendou:** Oh, he did?  
  
At that moment, Sakuragi comes out of the changing room and sees Sendou.

 **Sakuragi:** Ooh Sendou!!  
  
Miyagi puts a hand to his forehead and shakes his head, sighing.

 **Miyagi:** Not again…

Sakuragi walks over grinning and pats Sendou on the back a few times, hard.

 **Sakuragi:** Sendou! Nyaahahaha! This is all thanks to you man! Great job!  
  
Sendou sweatdrops, not sure what's going on.

 **Sendou:** …What?  
 **Sakuragi:** Just as I thought that fox is getting crazier, this genius here finds out that you guys are having a fight and immediately he starts losing his focus!  
 **Miyagi:** Hanamichi.  
 **Sendou:** Having a…fight…? ._.?  
 **Sakuragi:** Thanks to that he even got scolded by Gori. Nyaahahaha! Ain’t that laughable??   
 **Miyagi:** Hanamichi! *smacks him in the head* <Don’t say that in front of Sendou!>  
 **Sendou:** Uh, wait a second. Is all that true?  
 **Miyagi:** Well… we can’t be sure but it’s pretty certain Rukawa’s been moody.   
 **Sendou:** I see… Got it. Thanks. I’m gonna go look for him now. See ya around.  
  
He waves to everyone in the court as well before he leaves.

 **Miyagi:** Yeah, see ya.

It actually isn’t hard to guess where Rukawa can be. Sendou has only checked out the first place he can think of and there he is, practicing alone at the usual basketball court.

 **Sendou:** <Thank god this side of him is easy to guess.>  
  
The court’s empty except for him this time. Sendou closes in quietly as he watches Rukawa, who hasn't felt his presence. He is almost going to call out his name, but then he decides that he should just watch him quietly like that. Rukawa continues to play by himself, entering almost every shot he makes. It's a wonder to most people how he could have had the stamina to be playing for hours and hours in a row, but Sendou understands that isn't all that odd for someone whose life revolves around the sport, himself included.

After entering a dozen or so more shots, Rukawa finally pauses for a rest and turns around to walk towards the bench when he sees Sendou. They stare at each other for a few seconds in silence until Sendou finally breaks it.

 **Sendou:** Hey. ^_^ *waves*

Rukawa ignores him and reaches inside his bag for his water bottle.

 **Sendou**  sweatdrops: <He’s ignoring me…>

Rukawa turns his back at Sendou as he drinks from his bottle. At the same time Sendou casually walks over towards him with his hands in his pockets.

 **Sendou:** …Am I being ignored?  
  
Rukawa closes the cap on his bottle and glares at Sendou again. To be honest, he's got nothing to say. Sendou tilts his head a little and looks over at Rukawa again.

 **Sendou:** Are you mad?  
  
Rukawa stares at Sendou for a few more seconds before he picks up his basketball for another round.

 **Rukawa:** Not really.

When Rukawa has his back turned towards Sendou again, Sendou smiles.

 **Sendou:** <You’re lying.>  
  
Rukawa continues to ignore him as he resumes with his practice. He knows he's slightly distracted with Sendou around but whatever. He's been gone for so long (well it feels kinda long after having met so often previously), he might as well not be there.

 **Sendou:** *While watching Rukawa play* You don’t seem to be bringing your phone lately.  
  
Rukawa ignores.

 **Sendou:** I’ve been trying to call you the past few days.  
  
Rukawa ignores.

 **Sendou:** I don’t have your home address and number, I couldn’t contact you at all.  
  
Rukawa goes for another shot and it enters.

 **Sendou**  pauses for a few seconds before he continues: My grandma… She died of cancer two weeks ago.  
  
Rukawa pauses for a moment before he turns to look at Sendou, who still puts on a casual smile on his face.

 **Sendou:** She collapsed so suddenly, my mom was worried and called me to go back home.  
  
Rukawa now stands there listening to him.

 **Sendou:** So I rushed home and I was lucky enough to catch her in the hospital in time, but still she died the next day. Well, to be honest I’m grateful enough that I was able to see her one last time.  
  
Rukawa looks down at the ground, quiet. He knows he's not good with words and he ain't about to screw it.

 **Sendou:** After that we got so busy with her funeral, I didn’t even realize it’s been two weeks. Thanks to missing practice for that long I got heavily scolded by the coach. *laughs to himself*

Rukawa almost sweat drops at the way Sendou keeps his calm as usual, but he knows that's a good trait. It's something he admires in Sendou even if he can never see himself like that. Seeing that Sendou is waiting for a response, Rukawa quietly sits on the bench with him, though at the edge.

 **Rukawa:** …Were you close with her?  
  
Sendou looks at Rukawa and smiles, glad that he's actually responding; he wasn't sure he would. LOL.

 **Sendou:** Yeah… I lived with her when I was young. She was always there to support me too when I first started playing basketball.   
  
He looks at Rukawa again to study his expressions but Rukawa remains quiet, staring at the ground.

 **Sendou:** What about you? Do you have any grandparents?   
 **Rukawa:** No.  
 **Sendou:** Aren’t you lonely?  
 **Rukawa:** No.  
 **Sendou:** Even without me?  
  
Rukawa goes silent again as he stares uneasily at Sendou, who only returns him with a smile. He has actually planned to piss him off by not talking to him, like it's revenge for the past two weeks of no contact. But here he is, entirely defeated. That is not part of the plan, and it quite pisses him off, only, he's not really.

 **Sendou:** I’ve missed you these two weeks.  
 **Rukawa:** ……  
 **Sendou:** But I guess it’s my fault for forgetting my phone.  
 **Rukawa:** ……  
 **Sendou:** Oh yeah, I stopped by Shohoku before I came here looking for you. And then Sakuragi told me something interesting.  
 **Rukawa:** ……?  
 **Sendou:** He seems to be under the impression that we’re having a fight, but what does he mean when he says you’ve been losing your focus?  
 **Rukawa:** =_=#... <That moron... What the hell did he say?> It’s up to you to believe his words but I have no idea what he’s talking about.  
  
Sendou studies Rukawa's expressions carefully. Rukawa knows and dislikes it, but he really doesn't know what Sakuragi or Sendou's talking about so he's just gonna shrug it off as usual.... until Sendou starts laughing softly.

 **Rukawa:** =__=# … What are you laughing about?  
 **Sendou:** Well… Hahaha… It’s just, you look so serious yet at the same time it’s so adorable.  
 **Rukawa:** ……  
 **Sendou**  reaches a hand out to ruffle Rukawa's hair playfully: Bring your phone next time okay? I can’t call you otherwise.  
  
Rukawa stands up abruptly and walks over to the post to pick up his basketball, and then he throws it at Sendou who curiously looks at it in his hands.

 **Rukawa:** I’ll beat you this time.  
  
Sendou smiles. For some reason he kinda saw that coming. After closing his eyes and taking a deep breath for a second, he gets up and starts dribbling the ball slowly.

 **Sendou:** Oh really. Well then, show me what you’ve got.  
  
The two end up spending the rest of the day playing against each other. Sendou has missed that feeling so much it now feels nostalgic. It feels good to see Rukawa again, to see him standing there in front of him, always trying his best to beat him. Most of all, he misses just being with him. He has to admit, it was slightly awkward for a while, especially since what happened that day. It had taken him so much courage to do it, yet it took him even more courage to stop it. He’s realized that he treasures Rukawa more than anything, and he’s not about to let a moment’s temptation ruin it all. He wishes to could express it somehow. He hopes he could convey it to Rukawa some day. But it’s not that day, not yet. To be honest he doesn’t even know if that day will ever come. Maybe things can get complicated. Maybe he may just realize that it’s better to stay this way. But until that happens, he decides that he wants to keep what he has at the moment, this bond that he shares with Rukawa that no one else has.

Rukawa's pissed to have lost to Sendou by two shots, again. It’s not fair that he’s driven himself so hard the past fourteen days, only to still be beaten by the man with a two-week blank. He’s annoyed at himself, annoyed for still being unable to defeat Sendou, annoyed for realizing how different Sendou is to him than everyone else. Sometimes he even thinks to himself about how much easier it would have been for him if he had just never realized. But reality is that he has... and that is something he’ll have to learn to accept... eventually.

Sendou can see the frustration in Rukawa’s eyes from his 14th defeat. He knows he shouldn’t be laughing or smiling, but he can’t help it. He’s glad to know that they’re back to normal. He’s glad to know that he's been forgiven even without words.

\-----------------------------------

One Saturday just as Shohoku's practice session ends, the first year students are picking up the balls and clearing the gym when Ayako hears Miyagi sighing as he walks past her.

 **Ayako:**  Oh? What’s wrong, Ryouta?  
 **Miyagi**  perks up a little when he hears her: Ah, Aya chan.  
 **Ayako:**  You don’t look good.  
 **Miyagi**  looks at her for a second before he sighs again: The atmosphere gets heavy each time that period comes around.  
 **Ayako:**  What  _period_? ._.;  
 **Miyagi:** Isn’t it mid year exams next week?  
 **Ayako:**  Oh,  _that_. ^^;  -- > What the hell was she thinking? XD

Hearing the two talk, Sakuragi starts watching them closely as he continues to mop the floor. Deep inside he knows that there's nothing between the two of them, but somehow he still can't help but to be wary. Miyagi doesn't like that, he knows, and that's why he's trying his best already not to be cutting into their conversation at this moment. But that sure doesn't stop him from glaring at them with narrowed eyes and pouted lips.

 **Ayako**  glares at Miyagi a little: Don’t tell me you haven’t been studying?  
 **Miyagi**  sweatdrops: Well… About that…  
 **Ayako**  sighs and lightly hits Miyagi's head with her harisen (paper fan): Do you really want to enter the fail squad again? You  _know_  you can’t go to the nationals if you fail, right?  
  
Sakuragi gasps in shock as he witnesses the intolerable scene and drops his mop immediately before he runs towards them shouting.

 **Sakuragi:** A-A-A-Ayako san!! How can you hit Ryouchin!? >_<!  
 **Ayako:**  Well I know I’m right. And you’re no different too so you better watch out.  
  
Then, Ayako turns around to face everyone else before she continues.

 **Ayako:**  The four of you fail squad people! Listen up!  
  
Rukawa and Mitsui flinch on the other side of the court.

 **Ayako:**  You CANNOT afford to fail next week’s exams, got it? If you fail…  
  
The four problematic kids continue to stare at Ayako, anticipating what's to come.

 **Ayako:**  Don’t think about seeing your loved one again. *a sparkle appears to the side of her eye*  
 **Sakuragi:** @_@!!  
 **Miyagi:**.__.   
 **Mitsui:** >_>;  
 **Rukawa:** -_-

Everyone else sweatdrops.

_(Note: In case you can’t tell, Miyagi’s reaction is the smallest cos’ he’s wondering how Ayako’s threat can ever apply to him and Sakuragi. And Sakuragi’s got the biggest reaction cos’ he’s an idiot and he doesn’t realize the same.)_

**Ayako:**  Hanamichi! You’re the worst of them all, so Ryouta! You’d better help him with his studies.  
 **Miyagi:** Eeh… Why me…

Rukawa sighs to himself. He has almost forgotten about exams next week. Well actually, he did forget, but let's not get into that. He knows he hasn't been studying all that hard, especially when he'd rather spend all that time on basketball than to waste it on some mathematics studies and crap that isn't going to practically get him anywhere in the future. But he should be okay, he thinks. He did fine the last time the four of them had a study session at gorilla's... uh he means Akagi senpai's place. It's not like studying is that hard. What's hard for him is trying  _not_  to fall asleep while at it. He is about to leave the court for the locker room when Ayako reminds him.

 **Ayako:**  Rukawa, you be careful not to fail too alright? I don’t want to imagine what’ll happen in the nationals without our ace.  
 **Rukawa:** …I know.  
  
And so Rukawa walks home after he finishes packing up; he has taken the bus to school today after waking up two hours late for school. As he walks, he thinks about how he's going to last a few hours of studies that night. Well, a few hours would be way too optimistic; he doubts he'd even last an hour. While waiting for the green light at a junction, he stares blankly at the ground across the street, his mind clear of thoughts until a few seconds later when he remembers something.

He pulls his sling back around and reaches in for his phone. Sendou hasn't messaged him, and that probably means that they're not going for outside practice today. He continues to stare at the phone screen until someone pushes him from behind.

 **Passerby** : You’re blocking the way. Move it!  
  
The green light is on and everyone walks by him impatiently. Thanks to the push from that bloody stranger, Rukawa drops the phone onto the ground. He frowns at the asshole and is tempted to return him an eye when he decides that it's more important to save the phone first. After crossing the road, he stops to check and see if it may be broken, but luckily it didn't. Sighing to himself, he continues to walk home with the phone in his hand, cursing to himself why he didn't just ride his bike to school this morning since he's already late and there's nothing he can do about it.

He sighs even more when he remembers that there's studying to do. He admires Akagi for being able to cope so well with basketball and studies at the same time. Sometimes he wonders how that's even possible considering how little time there is to spare for the other if you try to concentrate on one. After thinking to himself for a few more moments, he flips his phone open to dial a number.

Sendou has just finished practice over on his side and is walking home alone whistling to himself when he hears his phone ring.

 **Sendou:** <Someone called? Must be Hikoichi.> *picks up the phone without checking the called ID* Hello?  
 **Rukawa:** Can I go over to your place tonight?  
 **Sendou**  stops walking for a moment, stunned: …Huh?

He then checks the phone's called ID and his eyes go wide at the name that shows on it.

 **Sendou:** Eeh?? Rukawa??  
 **Rukawa:** Why are you so surprised?  
 **Sendou:** Oh, no… it’s just, this is the first time you’ve called me directly…  
 **Rukawa:** ……  
 **Sendou:** ^^; Sorry, you were saying…?  
 **Rukawa:** …… *wonders if he should ask again*   
 **Sendou:** …Rukawa?  
 **Rukawa:** I’m thinking of studying over at your place tonight.  
 **Sendou:** My…place?  
 **Rukawa:** Forget it if it’s inconvenient.  
 **Sendou:** Oh no, I’m fine with that. Anytime.   
 **Rukawa:**  …I’ll go over at six then.  
 **Sendou:** Yeah, okay.  
  
Rukawa hangs up, and Sendou continues to stare at his phone. Well that's a surprise. A pleasant one in fact. Wondering what the reason could have been, Sendou smiles to himself as he resumes walking home.

A few hours later...

 **Sendou:** *opens the door and smiles* Welcome home. ^_^  
 **Rukawa:** -_-;…   
 **Sendou**  laughs and lets the boy in: Sorry, I just wanted to say it.  
  
Rukawa rolls his eyes and enters the apartment, taking off his shoes as Sendou closes the door behind them.

 **Sendou:** To be honest I’m surprised. I’ve never imagined you to study at my place.  
 **Rukawa:** …If it bothers you that much I’ll leave.  
 **Sendou:** Eh? I didn’t say anything.  
 **Rukawa:** ……  
 **Sendou:** ^^; ……

Then, Rukawa sits on the floor and puts his bag in front of him pulling a few textbooks out. Sendou watches curiously until he remembers something.

 **Sendou:** Um… I forgot to mention this just now but I don’t exactly have a table.  
 **Rukawa:** The floor will do.  
 **Sendou:** ^^; You sure?  
 **Rukawa:** I’m asking you for help so I’m not exactly in any position to complain.  
 **Sendou:** Asking me for help…? Why so sudden?  
 **Rukawa:** …I can’t afford to waste my dream before even going to the nationals.  
 **Sendou:** ^^; I see.  
 **Rukawa**  looks through his textbooks: Which one are you better at? English or history?  
 **Sendou:** ^^;; ……  
  
And so the two of them end up studying on the bed with the books on top as they sit right by the edge (it's a frameless bed, just two mattresses piled together and stuck against a corner). Sendou has got exams next week too but only later in the week. He has planned to study only early next week but since Rukawa's here, he may as well study along with him.

Right before he begins he's asked Rukawa what makes him want to study at his place.  Rukawa casually answers that having someone else with him may just help him stay awake a little longer. But well oh well, that so totally does not seem to work, for he's now fallen asleep on the bed right after about three hours. But hey, mind you, three hours is a  _great_  deal of improvement as far as Rukawa's concerned.

Sendou quietly laughs to himself when he sees Rukawa bury his face under an arm. He wonders if he should wake him up but scratches the idea when he remembers what he's heard Rukawa's capable of if disturbed during his sleep.

 **Sendou:** <I guess it’s better to let him sleep.>  
  
Slowly, he gets up and quietly moves the textbooks away from the bed. Once it’s clear, Sendou takes a deep breath and bends over to carry Rukawa up as slowly as possible. After all, he can't possibly let him sleep that way till morning. Carefully, he carries him up onto the bed and puts him down, making sure that his head lands on the pillow. He aware he's a tad nervous, but at least he's not guilty. He knows he won't do anything cowardly like he almost did before.

After putting him down, he continues to stare deep and long at Rukawa's sleeping face. He's still as beautiful as ever. No, he's even more beautiful today. As far as Sendou's concerned Rukawa only gets more and more beautiful each day, just like the way his heart longs more and more for him. But he knows how to suppress that now. He knows how to keep things the way they are, the way they should be. He's contented with the relationship he currently has with him, he won't dare ask for more.

Sighing, Sendou turns around to put the books away nicely when he feels a tug on his shirt. He looks down to see a hand, Rukawa's hand. He’s staring at him with his head turned towards Sendou, his expression blank as usual.

 **Sendou:** …Rukawa?  
 **Rukawa:** …Where’re you going to sleep if I’m sleeping here?  
 **Sendou**  looks away and thinks for a moment: I’ll be fine by the side.  
 **Rukawa:** ……  
 **Sendou:** Well, it’s not exactly nice to let my guest sleep on the floor is it?  
 **Rukawa**  stares at him for a moment: We can share the bed.

Sendou's eyes widen a little at Rukawa's suggestion. Really, no one could have expected that.

 **Sendou:** Isn’t it a little too small…  
  
He is about to protest but he eventually sweatdrops and gives in after getting glared at.

 **Sendou:** ^^; Alright. But I’ll sleep later so you go ahead and—  
 **Rukawa** interrupts **:** I’ll hog the bed automatically if you sleep later.  
 **Sendou:** ……  ._.;

In the end, Sendou quite has no choice but to join him in sleep at the same time. He has to admit, it is awkward. And worst of all, it's making him nervous. It's strange why Rukawa would insist on such a thing. Is he just being childish? Or is he just trying to cover up his want to sleep on the bed without being too in-your-face? It's only nine plus at the moment and Sendou doesn't even usually sleep until midnight. But now he's certain that he won't be able to sleep at all tonight. Though at least, it's good news for him that Rukawa falls asleep quick. And this time, he's really asleep.

\---------------

 

The next morning, 7am, Sendou wakes up... only to find Rukawa overlapping him in his sleep. He stiffens up immediately, his heart pounding. Rukawa has his head over Sendou's left arm, his right hand over his stomach. What the hell is this? Sendou can't even begin to think.

Rukawa's still asleep; his breathing is normal. But over here Sendou's having a hard time trying to even keep his heart at a pace that’s safe from heart attack. If it races any faster, even Rukawa may just wake up from it. Sendou looks to his side to see Rukawa still sleeping peacefully. He gulps to himself, wondering what he can do, what he should do. He carefully studies their situation once more when he realizes that he can't feel his left arm.

 **Sendou:** <My arm’s numb…>  
  
He tries to move the fingers on that hand; they can hardly move. He sweatdrops to himself and tries to breath normally, figuring that this is what Rukawa means by “his body tends to automatically hog the bed”.

 **Sendou**  breathes in: <…Relax… What I need to do now is to move him away from my arm.>  
  
And so slowly, Sendou moves his right hand over Rukawa's head and very carefully tries to shift him away from his arm. What are the chances that he won't wake up from this? Who knows. He can only pray that he's a deep sleeper. Sendou gently slips his hand under Rukawa's head from the back and slowly moves him away... and it is a success. Sendou heaves a sigh of relief and lets go of Rukawa's head when that very hand hits Rukawa's hand that's lying against his own stomach while he's pulling it back. And Rukawa wakes up. (D’oh!)

Sendou freezes on the spot when Rukawa half opens his eyes. He wants to quickly get off the bed but his numbed arm isn't helping. Rukawa wakes up to see Sendou's face close to him, and he blankly stares at him like he has no idea what's going on until it eventually clicks. Abruptly, he gets up on the bed and looks back down at Sendou who seems to be anticipating some sort of reaction.

A yawn comes out of his mouth first, however, and then he looks at Sendou again to say.

 **Rukawa:** Sorry. I can’t control myself once I fall asleep.  
 **Sendou:** …Don’t worry about it. I kinda figured.  
  
And then Sendou gets up as well, his arm getting slightly better now that the weight is off. He sits on the edge of the bed waiting for the numbness to clear completely while Rukawa borrows the bathroom. In that time, Sendou looks down at his arm, his hand, and then his palm. He tries to move his fingers again and succeeds a little. At the same time, he can’t help but think to himself. How does Rukawa manage to keep a cool face like that? How is he able to act like it’s no big deal, like it’s really just an accident, not that he thinks he did it on purpose. Of course, he knows why. He always has. The answer is simple if he would just stop hoping for the unlikely.

Rukawa isn’t the one who seeks something more than friendship.

A few minutes later, Rukawa gets out of the bathroom, all ready and prepared for practice.

 **Rukawa:** I’m leaving first. I’ll be back later. I’ve still got more to study for.  
 **Sendou:** Oh, okay. See ya.  
  
Rukawa steps out of the apartment as Sendou watches him leave from where he is.


	4. Senru Monogatari - Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of Senru Monogatari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE:  
> I actually had NOT finished reading the Slam Dunk manga when I wrote this story because I started with only the anime, so there's one part in this chapter that will contain inconsistencies concerning Sakuragi. Hope you'll overlook/forgive.

Later that same day just a few minutes before the end of practice for Ryonan…

 **Hikoichi:**  Nice dunk, Sendou san!  
**Sendou**  smiles: Thanks.  
**Koshino**  wipes his forehead with the back of his hand: That Sendou, isn’t he more energetic than usual today?  
**Fukuda:**  Really?  
**Sendou:** Come on, let’s defend this one!  
**His teammates:**  Ou!  
**Koshino:**  T__T <Why do I have to be in the rival team?>  
  
Fifteen minutes later…

 **Hikoichi:**  Alriiight! End of practiiice! Thanks everyone for your work!  
  
Sendou is about to walk over to a tap outside when Hikoichi calls him.

 **Hikoichi:**  Sendou san, you seem to be in great shape today!  
**Sendou:** ^^ Really? Thanks.  
**Hikoichi:**  Are you going fishing or something after this?  
**Sendou:** Fishing eh… <It has been a while…> Actually no, I think I’m going home to study a little…  
**Hikoichi:**  Study? Unbelievable! You’re so awesome, Sendou san! Practice’s already so tiring and yet you’re still gonna study right after that? That’s so expected of the Sendou san I so admire!  
**Sendou:** ^^; Haa…  
**Taoka**  appears out of nowhere: Hmph! I wonder why that is.  
**Sendou:** Taoka sensei… ^^;  
**Taoka:** Lemme guess, it must be because Rukawa’s there to study with you, am I right?  
**Sendou:** Sensei, ^^;; You’re thinking too much. (--> liar. We know Taoka’s got it right =P)

Sendou almost gets pulled into a whole other weird conversation regarding Taoka’s awesome prediction about Sendou and Rukawa’s relationship, but he manages to somehow slip out of it. Taoka has not made it very easy for Sendou since the day he misunderstood Rukawa on the phone. And mind you, that’s a very… long… time ago. Sendou even has Hikoichi on his side to persuade him into thinking otherwise but well… it doesn’t seem to work just yet.

At any rate, Sendou fortunately manages to get out of there and waves everyone good bye before he proceeds to walk in the direction of home. Now that he thinks about it, he used to spend most of his weekends after practice at the jetty fishing. It’s only since he started hanging out with Rukawa does he fish less and spend more of his time playing basketball outside, with him of course. Now that he thinks of it again, Rukawa sure has changed his life in a lot of ways he’s never predicted. He sees it as a good change, a blessing or some sort given to him by the gods, if they even truly exist. But what about Rukawa? Did Sendou change his life as much as he has changed his? Furthermore, would it even mean anything to him?

Sendou almost drowns himself in his own train of thoughts when suddenly he hears a beep. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone to see a message from him:  
\-- I have to buy a new pair of shoes. I’ll be over late.

After reading the message, Sendou naturally looks down at his shoes as well. He stares at it for a few seconds before he replies:  
\-- I think I’m gonna buy one too. Which store are you going? Let’s meet there?

And so a while later, they meet up at the corner of a street.

 **Sendou:** Sorry, did you wait long?  
**Rukawa:** I just arrived.  
**Sendou**  sighs in relief: So, where is it?  
**Rukawa**  gestures to a couple blocks away: That way.

And then the two of them start walking to the store, Rukawa walking his bike his as well. This time, however, they aren’t walking in silence.

 **Sendou**  peers over at Rukawa’s shoes: You broke your shoes?  
**Rukawa**  peers down as well as he continues to walk: Yea. During practice.  
**Sendou**  smiles: That goes to show just how much you’ve been working yourself.  
  
There’s no response from Rukawa, for it’s the truth and there’s nothing more for him to add. Instead, he peers over at Sendou’s shoes.

 **Rukawa:** Yours look fine.  
**Sendou:** Ah *looks down at his shoes* Yeah, but it’s kinda old. Plus I thought it’s about time I pamper myself a little.  
**Rukawa** : ……

And then they both reach the store. Rukawa looks up at the signboard to make sure it’s the right one before he parks his bike outside and steps in. The shopkeeper, who looks like he’s in his mid thirties, energetically welcomes them.

 **Shopkeeper:** Welcome~~!

Rukawa nods at him quietly while Sendou nods as well as wave in response.

 **Shopkeeper:** I’ve not seen you boys around. Is this your first time here?  
**Rukawa:** …Yea. The bicycle store owner introduced me.   
**Shopkeeper:** Ooh, you’re a friend of Kimura? That’s good to hear!   
  
Rukawa sweatdrops a little at the man’s enthusiasm.

 **Shopkeeper:** Well then, is that your friend?  
**Rukawa** looks over at Sendou for a second: Yea.  
**Shopkeeper:** I see. So you two are here to shop for some basketball shoes?  
**Rukawa:** …… --> he thinks that’s only obvious.  
**Sendou:** Ah, yes. *smiles* Do you have any recommendation?  
**Shopkeeper:** Good question. You boys are lucky. *walks around showing the new arrivals on display* All of these here are new arrivals. They just came in today! But since you’re a friend of Kimura I sure don’t mind giving you a discount. How about it?  
  
Unbeknownst to them, the corner of Rukawa’s lips turn into an invisible smile. (LOL)

 **Rukawa:** Thank you.  
**Shopkeeper:** Hahaha. Please, please. Feel free to pick any one!  
  
After looking around the selection for a while, Rukawa ends up picking a black Nike, which happens to be the same one Sendou’s actually considering. But since Rukawa grabs it first, Sendou kindly lets him try it on first. (Auww~ XD)

 **Shopkeeper:** Oh, do you like this model too?  
**Sendou:** Ah, well…  
**Shopkeeper:** There’s a white one for this. Would you like to give it a try?  
**Sendou:** Sure, thanks.

And so Sendou tries on the white one, and he likes it. Satisfied, he looks over at Rukawa’s shoes only to find that they’re a little odd on him.

 **Rukawa:** ……  
**Sendou:** You don’t like it?  
**Rukawa**  stares at his shoes: …I can’t tell.  
**Shopkeeper:** Hmmm…Oh…I haven’t asked for your name.  
**Rukawa:** …Rukawa Kaede.  
**Shopkeeper:** Ah, Rukawa kun. I must say that the black one looks a little odd on you, aye. How bout you give the white one a try?   
**Rukawa**  looks over at the pair Sendou’s wearing: …I like the black one.  
**Shopkeeper:** I see. Are you from the basketball club by any chance?  
**Rukawa:** …Yes I am.   
**Shopkeeper:** I see. What’s the color of your jersey? Black?  
**Rukawa:** …Red and white.  
**Shopkeeper:** Ooh, in that case I’m  _sure_  the white one will look better on you.  
**Rukawa**  stares at Sendou’s pair: ……  
**Sendou:** ^^; How is it? Wanna give it a try?

In the end, Rukawa does end up getting the white one while Sendou takes the black one. Sendou doesn’t mind exchanging, of course. After all, he is originally going for the black one. And so the two of them stand by the cashier’s to pay for their shoes when the shopkeeper asks eagerly.

 **Shopkeeper:** You both look real strong, aye. Which school are you from?  
**Rukawa:** Shohoku.  
**Sendou:** Ryonan.  
**Shopkeeper:** Ooh, you’re not from the same team?

Rukawa pulls out his wallet and digs out a few thousand yen bank notes.

 **Shopkeeper:** I see. You’re rivals, then?  
**Rukawa**  answers instantly: Yes.  
**Sendou:** ^^; <That wast fast…>  
**Shopkeeper:** Hahaha. I see, I see. It’s good to have a rival. *politely takes the cash with both hands*  
**Rukawa:** But, we’re friends too.

Sendou’s eyes widen at Rukawa’s statement. He almost wonders if he’s heard the wrong thing but he knows he hasn’t when the shopkeeper laughs again before he says “I see, I see.” This is definitely the first time he’s ever heard Rukawa talk about them like that. Of course, it’s not like he’s ever talked about them like that himself.

Koshino and Uozumi once asked him before in school if they’re really good friends or something, but all Sendou could ever answer was more of a “Yeah, I guess it’s something like that.” It’s not that he doesn’t think they’re good friends, but Sendou’s definitely unsure of what Rukawa thinks of them and he doesn’t want to complicate things by telling his friends anything uncertain. But now that he’s heard with his own ears what Rukawa really thinks, he can’t help but smile to himself, his heart truly contented.

 **Shopkeeper:** Thank you very much! Please come again!  
  
The boys nod a thank you at him before they step out, happy to have gotten their new shoes at a good price. Rukawa remembers to get his bike and the two start walking home to Sendou’s place after that when Rukawa notices the odd smile on Sendou’s face.

 **Rukawa:** What are you smiling about?  
**Sendou:** ^^ Nothing.  
**Rukawa:** ……?  
**Sendou:** ^^ It’s a secret.  
**Rukawa:** -_-; ……

Along the way, Sendou asks Rukawa about how his practice went. It’s pretty much the usual basketball conversion, but neither of them minds anyway until at one point they walk past a [takoyaki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Takoyaki) street stall and both their stomachs growl. They haven’t exactly had lunch after all.

 **Rukawa:** ……  
**Sendou:** ^^; You hungry too?

Rukawa looks over at the takoyaki stall. The smell is tempting.

 **Sendou:** It smells good. Wanna get some?  
**Rukawa**  looks at the bag he’s holding with his shoes inside: I don’t have enough cash.  
**Sendou:** Don’t worry, I’m buying. *smile*  
**Rukawa**  thinks to himself for a moment: …Okay then.  
**Sendou**  smiles: ^_^ Well then, shall we buy thirty of them?  
**Rukawa** sweatdrops a little: …That’s too much.  
**Sendou:** It’ll be fine. It’s close to dinner time anyway, we might as well eat more.   
**Rukawa:** ……

And so Sendou buys thirty of them, which is like a total of five boxes, and they start eating along the way home; Sendou can’t wait for another half hour. Plus, it’s better to eat these things while they’re still hot. He is about to hand a box to Rukawa when he remembers that he can’t hold onto anything while walking his bike.

 **Sendou:** I guess you can’t eat as we walk.  
**Rukawa:** You eat first. I’ll eat later.  
**Sendou:** Want me to feed you?  
**Rukawa:** …… -_-  
**Sendou**  knows not to press any further: ^^; Got it. Well then, ittadakimaaasu~

He puts an entire takoyaki ball in his mouth and bites on it… only to regret it immediately. Instinctively he puts a hand to his mouth as he struggles with the heat inside, worried that he may end up spitting the takoyaki out. But that’d be gross. >_>; And so he opens his mouth instead and tries to fan the heat away with a hand.

 **Sendou:** >_<!! <Hot!>   
**Rukawa**  facepalms and sighs to himself: <Idiot.>

Sendou’s embarrassed. He should have known better than to put the whole thing in, especially considering that it’s so fresh. He continues to struggle with himself when he feels a pair of hands on his face, turning him around.

 **Rukawa:** Here.

While holding onto Sendou’s face, Rukawa blows into his mouth from a distance in his attempt to help. Sendou almost drops the box he has open on his hand. He can only stare at Rukawa blankly, his heart racing again. Luckily, it is only a moment of a few seconds before Rukawa lets go and casually asks.

 **Rukawa:** You okay?

It takes Sendou so much to snap himself out of it, and once he does he covers his mouth with his hand again to swallow the food down before he can speak again.

 **Sendou:** Ah… Thanks…  
**Rukawa:** You numb?  
**Sendou**  puts his hand down: No I’m fine.  
**Rukawa**  shakes his head as he resumes walking: *Sigh*…

Sendou stares at Rukawa’s back as he walks ahead of him, his head full of thoughts. To be honest, he doesn’t know what to think, so the thoughts that are running through his head are in fact quite empty. More importantly, he’s got to slow down his heartbeat before the pounding gets to his ears and he can’t hear a thing. Rukawa pauses to turn around when he senses that Sendou’s far behind. He can tell that Sendou’s in a bit of a shock or something, but it’s not like he can do anything to help it.

Seeing that Rukawa’s waiting for him, Sendou catches up and the two continue their way home, eventually finishing his share of the takoyaki before they even get home.

\-------------

At Sendou’s place, Rukawa settles down sitting against the bed and finally proceeds to eat his takoyaki while Sendou goes ahead and takes his shower. Bored, Rukawa grabs the history book that he’s left there this morning to read as he eats. History sure is boring. If only this is NBA history instead. Heh. He can always dream about it.

A few minutes later, Sendou gets out of the shower with his towel over his shoulders. He has his pants on, but his top half is naked. He smiles when he sees Rukawa looking at his textbook on the edge of the bed, his chin rested against the palm of a hand. He looks bored, of course, but then again he looks bored at everything outside of basketball.

 **Sendou:** You look serious.

Rukawa peers over at Sendou for two seconds before he looks back at his book.

 **Rukawa:** I hate history.

Sendou smiles again. For some reason Rukawa looks real adorable when he says that.

 **Sendou:** Too bad it isn’t NBA history. You’d have aced it with your eyes closed.

Rukawa kinda sweatdrops, but he shrugs it off as he gets up to throw the takoyaki boxes away as well as to wash his hands in the bathroom. At the same time, Sendou looks through his wardrobe to find himself something to wear. He’s just found himself a casual t-shirt to wear when suddenly he sneezes. Figuring he may be cold, he quickly wears the shirt only to sneeze again.

As Rukawa step out of the bathroom, Sendou quickly steps in to wash his face again with warm water. Well, it works, sort of. He then dries his face with the towel and tosses it into the laundry basket before he joins Rukawa and sits against the bed.

 **Sendou:** That feels good…  
**Rukawa**  glances at him: What’s wrong?  
**Sendou:** Hm?  
**Rukawa:** You caught a cold?  
**Sendou:** Nah, it’s probably just—

He is about to finish his sentence when Rukawa leans forward and puts a hand on his forehead and the other hand on his own.

 **Rukawa:** …It’s not hot.

This is too much. This has been too much. Why has he gotten so friendly? Why does he keep doing things that are misleading, things that give Sendou this false hope that he doesn’t even want. He’s been holding it back so hard and so long, he can’t afford to screw it up now. But he’s had it. He knows he can no longer stop the adrenaline inside.

With that, Sendou grabs the hand on his forehead and pulls Rukawa forward. Rukawa’s surprised, but there is no time for him to react at all before he feels Sendou’s hand on his face, his lips pressed against his.

He is shocked. His whole body tenses up as he stares at Sendou with wide open eyes. Sendou’s still kissing him. Why is that…? Why would anyone do that…? And most of all, why isn’t he resisting…? He has a hand on Sendou’s arm, the arm with the hand that’s around his face. He can pull it away or simply push Sendou anytime but… he doesn’t. Rukawa is still tense from the shock, and he can still feel the other man’s lips against him. It feels strange… He’s never been kissed before. What do people do when they kiss…? As he struggles to think, the grip on Sendou’s arm loosens, and slowly… eventually… he closes his eyes. Though only a few seconds, it feels to him like long, long moment. Perhaps longer than any of those scenes in the movies.

Sendou slowly opens his eyes as he pulls away from Rukawa, his hand still on his face. He’s afraid to look into his eyes, he’s afraid to come face to face with rejection. But he knows he can’t escape it. It’s too late to take anything back at this point; he knows he has to confront it.

Rukawa opens his eyes perhaps a second after Sendou. Unsure, he looks at Sendou in the eyes while Sendou gazes back at him. He tries to breathe but it’s rigid. He doesn’t know how to react. He doesn’t even know what to think. He just continues to look into Sendou’s eyes, wondering if he’s gonna say something.

To be honest, Sendou has expected Rukawa to look at him differently. He has expected a scowl or a frown, or even a punch. In fact, the whole time he kissed him he’s expected to receive a punch in the gut. But instead, right here right now, that man is looking at him straight in the eye. And he’s still not resisted. Not once.

Sendou bites his lip, his expression bitter. He knows Rukawa is indifferent about most things, but right now he’d really much rather that he punches him in the face than to give him that look, the look that’s hard to understand, the look that’s impossible for anyone to guess what he’s really thinking inside.

Eventually, Sendou releases Rukawa’s hand and slowly pulls him into an embrace. He gently wraps his arms around his shoulders and buries his face in his neck.

 **Sendou:** …Why? …Why are you tempting me? …Why are you alluring me like this?

Rukawa tenses again when he feels Sendou hold him. He doesn’t know what to do. Neither does he know what to say. He’s unsure of many things himself, things that he’s not even aware of. But at least he’s figured out one thing. He doesn’t mind that Sendou’s holding him. He doesn’t mind that he kissed him.

Sendou continues to hold him that way. He’s not about to let go until Rukawa says something. It’s been awkward enough that it can’t possibly be any more awkward. He’s determined to hear an answer. But soon he realizes that maybe he doesn’t need to hear an answer, for he feels Rukawa returning the embrace.

\----------------------------

Sendou wakes up in the morning to see a familiar scenario. It’s almost like a déjà vu. His left arm is numb and spread out across the bed, but there’s no one sleeping beside him. He stares at the ceiling wondering for two seconds before he remembers what’s happened last night.

He remembers the kiss he shared with Rukawa. It was so surreal but he remembers it, clearly. He also remembers that they end up spending the rest of the night studying quietly after that. All that time he has expected to face every worst possible outcome that he can imagine, but none of that happened. It was almost like a dream, only, it isn’t.

Sendou forces himself up on the bed and looks over at the clock. 6:30am, and it’s Monday. Oh right, there’s school today. He yawns a little and looks around the room to see that Rukawa’s bag is still there. Well, at least that means he didn’t run away while he’s asleep. Sendou has to got to admit, it feels weird that they’ve not spoken another word to each other since the kiss last night. He’s more than glad that Rukawa doesn’t seem to be mad, but now he’s confused as to what exactly went on for him there. He wants to hear him say something, anything, but he knows better than to push it. Rukawa will say something when he wants to. He’s that kind of person. And Sendou should know it better than anyone.

He’s still thinking to himself when Rukawa steps out of the bathroom. He’s wearing his school uniform; he must have brought it with him either yesterday or the day before. They look at each other awkwardly in silence for a moment before Rukawa walks over to grab his bag.

 **Rukawa:** …I’ll leave first.

Sendou watches him quietly for a second before he gets up to stop him by the doorway.

 **Sendou:** Wait.

Rukawa doesn’t flinch when Sendou grabs him by the wrist. Instead, he stands there looking at him, waiting to hear what he’s going to say. On the other hand, Sendou thought he has something to say, but he forgets the words when he sees Rukawa look at him like that. Not knowing what to say, Sendou decides to just go with his heart and leans over, kissing him softly on the lips. And Rukawa lets him.

A few seconds later after the both of them open their eyes, Sendou finally asks.

 **Sendou:** …Can I… pick you up after school and practice?

Rukawa remains quiet. He simply nods his head softly before he hangs his bag over his shoulder and leaves the apartment while Sendou watches him until he disappears on his bike. Rukawa may not have seen it, but he knows that he’s left a smile on Sendou’s face.

\------------------------------------------

Later in the day, Sendou’s already waiting somewhat anxiously by Shohoku’s gate. Before he left Ryonan after practice, Koshino has asked him why he looks so happy today. Sendou paused to think of how he could answer, but he never did. Koshino sighed and then asked if he’s going to see his ‘girlfriend’ to which Sendou sweatdropped. Sendou couldn’t even remember if Koshino even knew that he had long broken up with Rina and was thinking about what to say in response when Koshino advised him to hurry up and leave in case Taoka sensei catches him and pulls him into another interrogation session.

Sendou does not want to make Rukawa wait in case he’s late and that’s why he has taken a cab. Besides, that way he can get away from his coach as soon as he gets out of the school gate. It’s funny how things turn out this way, so confusing yet not really. Sendou can’t even begin to imagine how hard it would be for him to answer Taoka sensei if he questions him about Rukawa again. After all, Taoka won’t actually be wrong this time.

Sighing to himself, Sendou leans against the school gate wall as he fidgets with his cell phone. He wonders if he should text message Rukawa to tell him that he’s here, but he doesn’t want to give him the impression that he’s impatient. And so he continues to fidget with his phone until someone greets him.

 **Mitsui:** Sendou?  
**Sendou**  stops leaning against the wall: Ah, Mitsui san.  
**Mitsui**  smiles: Looking for Rukawa?  
**Sendou:** Well… *smiles in embarrassment* Yea.  
**Mitsui:** He’s cleaning up the gym at the moment. Why not you go in? Who knows how long he’ll take.   
**Sendou:** Actually, I’ll be fine here.  
**Mitsui:** Hmm… How bout I go in and tell him you’re waiting for him here?  
**Sendou:** Uh…that…   
**Mitsui:** No need to be shy. Just wait here.

And so Mitsui goes back to the gym to pass the message to Rukawa, leaving Sendou no choice but to wait by the gate. It seems that most everyone assumes that the only reason Sendou would come here to Shohoku is to look for Rukawa, which makes him wonder if they still believe they’re an item or if they think they’re just close friends. Not that it makes much of a difference now that things are starting to get a little more complicated.

Soon enough, Sendou sees Rukawa walking out with his bike. He pauses by the gate where he sees Sendou greet him casually with a smile and wave. Sendou seems to be behaving as per normal, but he knows inside he’s actually pretty nervous, only, he’s trying his best to ignore it. Rukawa greets him back silently and almost invisibly with a very light nod before he continues walking his bike out of the gate with Sendou beside him.

 **Mitsui:** Hmmm… *he rubs his chin as he peeks from behind a wall* What kind of relationship do you think this is?  
**Miyagi**  rubs his chin as well: Sendou sure looks nervous.  
**Sakuragi**  pokes his head out above the other two: You think so too??  
**Mitsui:** Does that mean they’re finally together?  
**Miyagi:** Who knows? It’s hard to tell with Rukawa.  
**Sakuragi:** That Sendou sure has no taste! What’s so good about that stupid fox anyway?  
**Mitsui:**  I bet a thousand yen on them together!  
**Ayako**  looms behind them: You boys…

Ayako smacks her deadly harisen at the three of them.

 **Ayako:**  What are you peeking at!

 

On the other side, Sendou and Rukawa are still walking together in silence. They are already a few blocks away from school but neither of them has started a conversation. In fact, god knows where they’re even heading for at the moment. After walking a few more steps, Sendou decides to give in.

 **Sendou:** …Hey.

Rukawa looks a little sideways at Sendou.

 **Sendou:** So uh……What exactly are we now?

Rukawa remains quiet.

 **Sendou**  waits to hear an answer but doesn’t get any: …Is this… what they call “dating”?  
  
Rukawa stares at the ground, still quiet.

 **Sendou**  keeps quiet too, but not for long: …If you don’t say anything I won’t kno—  
**Rukawa**  interrupts: I don’t mind.

Sendou peers over at Rukawa who only looks at him in the eye for a second before he turns back at the ground ahead of him, unsure of what he means by that.

 **Rukawa:** …I don’t mind it that way.

Though only for a very brief moment, Sendou is convinced that Rukawa looked shy when he said that. He doesn’t have to look at him straight in the face to tell. And now that Rukawa has given him an answer, he can’t help but smile to himself, a smile so happy and pure.

 **Sendou:** I see… *smiles* …So we  _are_  dating……  
**Rukawa:** …… *looks away* …Idiot.

\--------------------

Thanks to actually having studied for it (even if it was somewhat half-assed), Rukawa passes his mid-year exams and secures his ticket (more like permission) to go for the nationals. Luckily for Shohoku, the three other mondaiji (problematic kids) also manage to pass with Sakuragi just barely touching the passing grade.

On the other hand, Sendou's doing fine as well, passing all his papers pretty decently. On the last day of their exams, Sendou suggests that they should go out and celebrate a little, and to anticipate and welcome the nationals which are just right around the corner. In fact, it's just the week right after.

Knowing that he'll soon be gone for several days or maybe even a week or two, Rukawa agrees. Well, to be honest that's probably no different to every other day that they've spent together since the day that their  _relationship_  began. It was exams period at that time, but the two meet after school to study together and have dinner everyday anyway. If it wasn't for exams, they would have spent hours playing basketball together too.

It amazes Sendou how compromising and honest with himself Rukawa is. For a few days he has troubled himself thinking of how he's ever going to be able to try hold Rukawa's hand, especially when he always has his accursed bike with him. In fact, he's wanted to hold his hand since that very day he confirmed their relationship, but alas Rukawa was walking his bike, leaving Sendou no choice but to wait for the next opportunity. Luckily, that opportunity comes around soon the next day.

In their attempt to prevent themselves from getting distracted, the two originally plan to study at Sendou's place for a few hours before allowing themselves to play some basketball for a while in the evening. However, both of them grow hungry by the time they get home and so they decide to get some take away food nearby. They are walking towards the bentou store side by side while Sendou tries gathering his courage to go for his first attempt when a reckless cyclist zips past them, almost hitting Rukawa.

Out of instinct, Sendou grabs Rukawa’s hand and pulls him towards him to get him out of the bike's way. Rukawa turns his head around to stare at the cyclist's back when he hears some people go “Aah!” and “Doko mitendayo!?”“Watch where you’re going!” behind him. The cyclist hasn't run into anyone as far as they can see, but still he doesn't escape getting internally cursed by Rukawa.

Sendou can't care less about the cyclist or the other street people at this moment and asks Rukawa if he's okay, to which Rukawa simply replies with a soft “Un.” Heaving a sigh of relief, Sendou puts an arm around Rukawa's shoulder while continuing to hold his hand, hugging him for a moment before he lets go. After that, the two continue to walk quietly hand in hand.

It is a blessing in disguise, perhaps. Rukawa may have cursed for the man to crash into a tree or something out of a moment's annoyance, but Sendou is secretly grateful about it. His good mood continues when Rukawa surprises him by asking him for one of the purikura stickers they previously took. Sendou's curious as to what Rukawa's planning to do with it, but he smiles when he sees him paste it on his wallet, though on the inside.

Before they know it, the nationals have arrived and it's time for Shohoku to resume their quest of conquer. Sendou wants to send Rukawa off at the train station, but he knows that it'll be awkward considering the whole team's presence. So instead he gives him his best wishes the previous night before Rukawa bikes home from his place. It's a shame that he cannot be there to watch him, but he promises that he'll be there waiting at the train station when they come back.

It isn't long before Shohoku successfully defeats Toyotama in round one of the nationals, and then followed by Sannoh. While the team celebrates their victory streak, Rukawa would text message Sendou informing him of their results. Sendou isn't surprised, of course, for he knows of Shohoku's strength and believe that they can pull through the nationals. However, he certainly does not underestimate the nationals’ level and prays for Shohoku's continued success, only to be at a loss soon after when he receives Rukawa's message that they've lost to Aiwa Gakuin in the third round. 

_(Note: I actually had NOT finished reading the Slam Dunk manga when I wrote this story because I started with only the anime, so this is the part in this story that will contain inconsistencies concerning Sakuragi. Please forgive me.)_

It is a tough moment of reality for Shohoku to swallow. They have put their everything, practically betting all of which they have on this nationals only to fail near the end. While the experience they've gained is invaluable, it is still a high price to pay considering that two out of five of Shohoku's starting members are in their third year and they won't be around again for next year.

Worried about how Rukawa may be doing, Sendou gives him a call that night.

 **Sendou:** Rukawa…?  
**Rukawa:** ……Yea.   
**Sendou:** …I’m sorry to hear Shohoku didn’t win…  
**Rukawa:** ……

Sendou can tell that Rukawa is still bitter about their loss.

 **Sendou:** …I know you must be upset but if you need someone to vent to, you’ve always got me.

Rukawa doesn't actually know how he can help himself at this moment either.

 **Sendou:** When are you coming back?  
**Rukawa:** …Tomorrow. We leave at noon.  
**Sendou:** I see. Alright. I’ll be waiting for you then.

\------------------------

It's 1:30 in the afternoon and Sendou's waiting by the exit near the checkout point. It takes about an hour to get from Hiroshima back to town by the bullet train, so it's right about time Shohoku arrives. Of course, Sendou has to skip practice for this and Taoka’s probably fuming again at this very moment but Sendou has got a plan, sort of. Instead of just skipping practice, he’s actually skipped the whole day of school pretending that he’s sick. It’s not like Taoka will believe him anyway, but at least it’s still more convincing.

It’s now 1:45pm and Sendou starts to get a little worried; he's tempted to message Rukawa and ask if everything is okay but he resists it. As he paces back and forth a little, he finally notices a group of people in school uniform walking over, along with their coach.

Rukawa walks near the back, looking as solemn as the rest of them. This defeat has sure hit them hard, and Sendou can understand their pain, for his team has lost the chance to enter the nationals itself this year. He softly smiles at Rukawa when he finally looks up to see him, a smile of comfort and understanding.

 **Rukawa:** <Sendou…>

Rukawa walks up to him quietly, the rest of his team quiet as well; even Sakuragi is too devastated to be his usual self at this point. Sendou watches Rukawa as he approaches and stops in front of him, his eyes looking down at the floor. He wants to comfort him somehow; he has to, for he has no intention of letting him stay down forever.

With that, he steps one foot forward and gently pulls him into an embrace, one arm around his shoulder, a hand on his head. They continue to stay that way for perhaps half a minute before Sendou finally says something.

 **Sendou:** Don’t worry. …There’s always next year. That’s why…

Rukawa looks into Sendou's eyes, searching for assurance.

 **Sendou:** Let’s continue to do our best. Both Shohoku and Ryonan.

It is a shame that that cannot be applied to Akagi, Mitsui and Kogure, but they have now come to terms with it. They have done their best and they have no regrets. Though they truly wish to continue on with this team, they know that eventually they'll have to move on. At the very least, they also know that this is not the end of their basketball life, for there's always the university and better yet, a true professional basketball career ahead of them to look forward to.

After separating ways with the team, Rukawa walks home (his place) with Sendou, hand in hand. However, he's no longer quiet as he starts telling Sendou everything that has happened, every bit of his experience along with the opponents that he's faced. It is a rare sight to hear him talk this much, but Sendou understands that he needs to let it out somehow and he's more than happy to be his listening ear.

They continue to walk home for a while talking and listening when suddenly Rukawa feels a tap on his shoulder, along with a voice in a foreign language he's familiar, yet not so familiar, with.

 **A very tall man:**  (In true English) Excuse me, could you please tell us how to get to the train station from here?

The two turn around only to be shocked to see who it is standing in front of them. Michael Jordan is with his wife, both of them carrying a large backpack each along with a huge map in their hands. As far as the boys can tell, they’re probably backpack-traveling. Unfortunately, Rukawa is too stunned to react, and so Sendou tries his best to answer their question with his limited English.

 **Sendou:** (Note that the italicized words are katakana English, aka Japlish. Also, his grammar’s obviously messed up.) Um, from here go  _sutoreeto_  *points to his front*  _Fifutiin minitto uokingu_. *He does a ‘15’ with his fingers, then points to his watch before he does the ‘walking’ finger motion* And then, when you see  _berii tooru burakku_  building *does another hand motion*  _taan_  right. *does a turn hand signal*  _Torein suteeshon_  is right there.  
**Wife:**  ^^; Um, Michael, did you get that?  
**Michael:**  Uh… I think? ^^; *turns to Sendou* Well thank you very much for your help. We really appreciate it.

The two are about to go off in the direction Sendou points at when Rukawa finally wakes up to say his first words to the man.

 **Rukawa:** Wai- Please wait!

Michael and wife pause and look back at the boy, wondering if he has something to ask. They may not understand Japanese, but they remembering hearing this one several times before. And though they may be tourists in a foreign country, they are aware that there are people who are likely to recognize them all over the world. Namely the husband. After holding them back, Rukawa hastily asks Sendou for help.

 **Rukawa:** Sendou, please tell me you have a marker.  
**Sendou:** Huh? I don’t know. Lemme look.

Luckily for Rukawa, Sendou finds a marker in his bag; he has brought his bag with him to keep his basketball in for a short self-practice before he picks Rukawa up. He now remembers that they’ve recently used the marker as a little game of punishment for the losing team during practice. At the same time, Rukawa digs out for his red Shohoku jersey (as there’s nothing else he can find) in his bag and pulls it out when Sendou’s found his pen. Holding the jersey and the pen with both hands, Rukawa bows over formally and asks the basketball professional for the biggest favor he’s ever asked anyone.

 **Rukawa:** I’d like an autograph.  _Puriizu_.

Michael blinks at the boy for a few times, but then he gets it and gladly takes the jersey and pen in his hand, smiling at his enthusiasm.

 **Michael:**  Sure thing, but I’d have to borrow your back to sign this if you don’t mind.

Rukawa doesn’t understand what he said, and neither does Sendou, but body language and hand gestures often work wonders. In a few seconds, Rukawa finds himself holding onto and looking at what could just be his most invaluable possession. Michael Jordan has signed a giant signature over the front of his jersey to the bottom right of the number “11”. After staring at it deeply for a few seconds, Rukawa bows at them.

 **Rukawa:** _Sankyu berii macchi._  
  
Seeing that Rukawa got himself a signature, Sendou decides that he may as well do the same just as a sort of souvenir, a memento. He ends up having Michael Jordan sign on the basketball he has in his bag and thanks him for it. The two are finally about to proceed to the train station again when Rukawa gathers all his courage to say one last thing to them.

**Rukawa:** _Wan dei, ai uiru join za NBA._

(Note: It means “One day I will join the NBA”)  
  
Michael looks at him, somewhat taken aback. But then he starts to smile.

 **Michael:**  That’s a very bold statement. I like that.  
**Rukawa:** <…? I can’t understand…>  
**Michael:**  Well, good luck to you boys. I sure look forward to seeing you again on the same court some day.

And that’s when they finally leave, and the two boys continue to stare at their backs until they disappear around the corner. Sendou then looks over at Rukawa. He’s still staring off into the distance, holding tightly onto his jersey. He knows what he’s thinking. He knows what’s running through his head. And to be honest, he’s a little worried. The goal of his life has just appeared in front of him manifested in the form of a man, Michael Jordan. And he has just lost in the nationals. He understands the frustration he must be feeling to have gotten so close to his  _goal_ , but which is yet so far in reality. Sometimes, in a way, he almost feels glad to think that while he may be a skilled player with expectations from people all over the nation, he doesn’t have the same kind of fire in him that Rukawa has. The fire with a desire, an ambition, to burn as bright and tall as possible regardless of wind and rain. After all, he doesn’t remember ever thinking of joining the NBA.

Dismissing these thoughts, Sendou reaches over to hold Rukawa’s hand again before he smiles at him, proud.

 **Sendou:** That’s one hell of a statement. I’m sure he’ll remember you even after he goes back to the states.  
**Rukawa**  quietly looks down at his jersey: ……  
**Sendou:** But before that, I guess we really gotta brush up on our English… ^^;  
**Rukawa:** -_-## You’re the one who suck.

Sendou laughs and apologizes. He has been worried if it’ll be a gloomy day for Rukawa all day today considering Shohoku’s defeat. He has thought that maybe the only way to help him is to let him vent everything at him. But here they are now, their spirits lightened thanks to heaven’s little blessing. It makes Sendou happy to see the light back in Rukawa’s eyes. And it gives Rukawa hope that the future is full of possibilities, and that time is still on his side for him to change things, for him to realize his dream.

\--------------------------

A few days later (they have been given a few days' break) during Shohoku's first practice after the nationals...  
  
**Rukawa:** Senpai.  
**Ayako:**  Oh, what’s wrong? <This is rare of him to talk to me.>  
**Rukawa:** It’s about my number eleven jersey…  
**Ayako:**  Uh huh? *continues to listen*  
**Rukawa:** …I dirtied it the other day and I was thinking if I could order a new one.  
**Ayako:**  You dirtied it?  
**Sakuragi's**  ears perk up immediately: <OoO? He  _dirtied_  it??>  
  
Sakuragi slinks over to Rukawa's side and elbows him in the ribs, wiggling his eyebrows. It's actually not a surprise to many of them that he's managed to stand back up on his feet and return to his normal self again so soon after their defeat. He may be stubborn, and he may be clumsy. But at the same time, he's also unbelievably optimistic, coupled with a ton of determination. They may have lost this time, but he's sworn to himself that they will just have to return their opponents the favor next time, without fail.  
  
**Sakuragi**  (still elbowing Rukawa): OooO? You dirtied your jersey, you say? *an extremely wide grin shows up on his face* I wonder  _what_  got on it???  
  
All of those who know what he's getting at grow red in their cheeks, especially Miyagi.  
  
**Ayako:**  Can’t you just wash it?  
**Rukawa:** About that…  
**Ayako:**  ……?  
**Rukawa:** I can’t.  
**Ayako:**  Oh? Why not?  
**Rukawa:** ……  
  
Everyone else eavesdrops.  
  
**Rukawa:** …I got someone to sign on it.  
  
Everyone looks even more curious.  
  
**Ayako:**  Sign? *tilts her head* Who signed it?  
  
She can't ever imagine Rukawa having an idol. The image alone of him running after some celebrity is enough to give her goose bumps.  
  
**Rukawa:** ……  
**All:**  ……? *ultra curious*  
**Rukawa:** Michael Jordan.  
**Ayako:**._.  …What?  
**Everyone**  else but Sakuragi **:** EEEEH?!  
**Sakuragi:**._. Huh? What? What, what??  
**Miyagi:** You’re kidding!  
**Mitsui:** You can’t be serious!  
**Akagi:** Michael Jordan… *is still surprised*  
  
Seeing that everyone else seems to be in shock, Sakuragi wonders to himself what big star it could have been for everyone to react so greatly.  
  
**Sakuragi:** My…Girl… Jaw…Den…?  
**Miyagi:** Oh come on, don’t tell me you don’t know him.  
**Sakuragi**  thinks for a moment: Hmph! A tensai like me knows everything!  
**Mitsui:** Oh yeah? Let’s hear it.  
**Sakuragi:** Fine, I’ll tell you! My Girl Jaw Den is… that black dude who keeps going “Ow! Ow!” when he sings, right??  
**Everyone:**  ._______.   .................  
  
And then they burst into laughter, except Miyagi, who actually feels embarrassed that he's actually going out with someone of such incomparable stupidity.  
  
**Miyagi:** You stupid IDIOT! *whacks him in the head* That’s Michael Jackson!  
**Sakuragi**  puts his hands to his head: T__T Why do you have to hit me?? Isn’t that the same guy?  
**Miyagi:** -_-# Course not!  
  
In the end, Ayako agrees to get a new jersey for Rukawa while everyone else further questions him in envy about how he got to meet  _the_  man. Rukawa signs, he knows that it'll come to this if he mentions about the signature. He can't be bothered to tell them much, but at least he tells them that they met on the streets. Period.  
  
At the end of practice, sadly, Akagi announces that he will be leaving the team, along with Kogure, and that this will be their last practice with Shohoku's team. Mitsui, however, states that he will continue to stay with the team until the end of the winter tournament as he wishes to stay with them and basketball for as long as he can in his attempt to fill in the blank from the past two years which he greatly regrets.  
  
Even though Shohoku is sad to lose two important figures, they know that they will continue to strive for this year has been a good stepping stone. A great one in fact. Everyone is excited to anticipate exactly how much more Sakuragi will grow before he even closes in on his potential. On the other hand, Rukawa can't wait to challenge　himself even further. He has to improve himself by a giant leap soon if he were to realize his goal and that desire has only grown larger and stronger since the day he met that man.  
  
In a way, he has almost forgotten about their defeat in the nationals. Cause at this moment, all he's thinking about, all he's ever looking at, is to go beyond himself. It's no longer a competition with other people; it's a competition with the self. He knows he has to get past himself before he should even think of getting past others, be it the nationals or the NBA. For that very reason, Rukawa now dedicates himself even more to basketball, even though the way most people see it, he's already dedicated himself fully to basketball since the very beginning. But Sendou can tell. Sendou can tell the difference in Rukawa.  
  
He can see the extra two hundred percent that he's giving in to his first love. It may be invisible to most people but it shows. It shows in the way he plays his game, it shows in the way he refuses to waste any single hour of the day on anything else. Sendou understands him. He knows what it is that defines Rukawa itself. This is what he is, who he is. He can't make him change his very own essence just because he's starting to feel somewhat lonely.  
  
Rukawa has asked him to play one-on-one again one afternoon. He's determined to beat him this time while Sendou's determined to keep his winning streak. After all, he doesn't quite wish to think of how things may just change between them if he loses. It's the only thing Sendou's got to keep as a trump card, a way of keeping Rukawa by his side. It's cowardly, he knows, but he also knows that it's the only practical way.  
  
It is so close. 9 points to 9. Rukawa's got the ball and he's dribbling it at an unpredictable pace between his legs. Sendou remembers this move. Rukawa rarely uses it, but he remembers as it’s the first technique he used against him to enter his first ball in the second half of the game during the final Ryonan Vs Shohoku match.

He watches Rukawa closely, prepared to block him no matter which way he intends to go. That’s when Rukawa goes for a sudden offense and penetrates through his defense, immediately dashing for the goal. Sendou has anticipated this; he catches up swiftly and leaps to block Rukawa’s dunk. But he hasn’t expected Rukawa to feign that and successfully score his final goal with a [double clutch dunk](http://devils-lair.org/random/senru/pictures/wclutchdunk.jpg).

Both of them land on the ground panting, their backs bent with their hands on their knees. Rukawa hasn’t said a word, and Sendou waits to see if he’d say something, but he remains quiet as he continues to take a breather. After a minute’s rest, Sendou quietly walks over and puts a hand on Rukawa’s shoulder, smiling.

 **Sendou:** Congratulations.

Rukawa straightens his back and looks back at Sendou, quiet.

 **Sendou:** You got stronger again.

Rukawa looks back down at the ground, his expression serious.

 **Rukawa:** Not yet. This is not enough.

The smile slowly disappears from Sendou’s face. He’s getting this feeling that is hard to describe, a feeling he doesn’t like.

 **Rukawa:** I want… I want to be  _stronger_.

And then, he turns around to pick up the ball by the fence before throwing it back at Sendou.

 **Rukawa:** One more round.

\-----------------------------------

It’s night time and Rukawa’s staying over at Sendou’s place. He may not have shown it on his face, but he remembers that he has just beaten Sendou for the first time that evening. He can’t deny that he’s pleased, but at the same time he knows that that is nothing compared to the level that he has to eventually reach to fulfill his dream. Still, thanks to that he’s in a decently good mood, and he prefers to have some company in a mood like this.

The two have had dinner, along with shower, an hour or two ago. At the moment, they’re just relaxing on the bed, flipping through a few magazines. Well, to put it accurately, both of them are lying on the bed on their sides, but Rukawa’s the one flipping through an NBA magazine, and Sendou’s just reading along behind him, one arm over his head and the other over his hip.

Well okay, that’s not true. Sendou isn’t reading. His eyes are staring at the magazine but his mind definitely isn’t there. It feels so odd. Rukawa’s right here so close beside him, yet at the same time he feels so distant. That feeling he’s been getting recently is also getting to his head, frustrating him yet he doesn’t know what he can do about it. Rukawa hasn’t done anything wrong. He’s just being himself, and it’s not like Sendou doesn’t know how he’s like.

But there is something he doesn’t know. Or rather, something that he  _didn’t_  know. And now he thinks he’s beginning to understand it. For the first time ever, he thinks he’s starting to understand how Rina must have felt. How hard and ironic it must have been… to realize that you’re jealous of basketball.

 **Sendou:** Rukawa.  
**Rukawa**  looks at him over his shoulder: ……?  
**Sendou:** I lost…  
**Rukawa**  keeps quiet but continues to listen: ……  
**Sendou:** Now that I’ve lost… does it mean you won’t come after me anymore?  
  
Rukawa furrows his eyebrows a little, surprised to hear Sendou say such a thing. He shifts his body a little so that he can look at his face properly.

 **Rukawa:** What are you talking about? Just because I defeated you once doesn’t mean I’ve truly defeated you as a player.

Sendou is quiet. He continues to look into Rukawa’s eyes, but his expression is solemn.

 **Sendou:** Then what if I completely lose…? Would you not need me anymore…

Rukawa blinks in surprise. He doesn’t know what to say to him. To be honest, he doesn’t even quite understand what he means by that. He can only stare back into his eyes, wondering why they look so sad. On the other hand, Sendou feels a lump in his throat. It’s making him somewhat hard to breathe and it’s even harder for him to find the next words to say.

Why isn’t Rukawa answering him? Is that his way of avoiding the question? Or is he still trying to figure out the answer for himself? Sendou doesn’t know. At this point his mind isn’t exactly rational. He’s realized just how much he loves this man and he’s not even sure how it all began. All he knows is that he doesn’t want them to end up the way he and Rina did.

As he runs these thoughts through his head, Sendou leans over to kiss Rukawa on his lips. Rukawa is surprised, but he lets him and kisses back softly. They continue to kiss ever so gently until Rukawa flinches when he feels Sendou’s hand slide under his shirt. Breaking the kiss, he automatically stops Sendou’s hand with his own as he stares into the man’s eyes, his breathing slightly rigid.

Both men remain quiet for a while. It is an awkward situation but they know that they can’t just escape it. Finally, Sendou moves a hand up to brush his fingers across Rukawa’s face.

 **Sendou:** I want to get closer to you…… I want to see all of you… feel all of you……

Rukawa continues to look into his eyes, nervous when he comes to realize what Sendou is asking from him.

 **Sendou:** I won’t do it if you say no…… So please…… say something……

Slowly, Rukawa moves his other hand up to hold Sendou’s in his by his cheek. It takes him a few seconds, but he does say it.

 **Rukawa:** I don’t mind……

For a moment it looks almost as if a tear’s going to trickle down Sendou’s face but it didn’t. Touched, he smiles at Rukawa and tightens the grip on his hand before he leans over to kiss him again. Rukawa can’t deny that he’s scared, cause he is. His body’s tense and his fingers tremble as they intertwine with Sendou’s, but he knows that it’ll be alright. He knows that he won’t regret it. Not with Sendou.

\---------------------------

Sendou wakes up the next morning to the noise of shower in the bathroom. He stares at the bathroom door for a moment before he remembers what happened last night. He looks to his side to see the bed sheets ruffled. No, it wasn’t a dream. His heart races a little from the thought as he sits up on the bed, the blanket sliding down to his hip. He’s all naked; he’d better find something to wear before things get more awkward than it already is.

Sendou has just put on his pants that he finds on the floor when Rukawa steps out of the bathroom. He’s changed into his school uniform and looks all ready for school. The two of them clumsily stare at each other in silence for a moment, not knowing what to say. Eventually, Rukawa breaks the eye contact and picks up his bag.

 **Rukawa:** I’m leaving first.  
**Sendou:** Rukawa!

Quickly, Sendou walks over to hold him back by his hand. There’s still one more question he’s been meaning to ask for a while, only, he’s too afraid. But he’s not going to run away from it this time. Not anymore. He gazes at Rukawa intently and in a low voice, he asks.

 **Sendou:** I know I shouldn’t ask this but can you please answer me honestly?

Rukawa continues to look at him without averting his eyes.

 **Sendou:** Who would you choose? …Basketball or me…?

Rukawa stares at him for a long time as Sendou patiently waits for an answer. He remembers where he’s once heard this before. He also remembers what the answer has been. But he will not lie to himself. Not to anyone. Especially not to Sendou.

 **Rukawa:** I choose……

His gaze grows soft as he continues.

 **Rukawa:** …both of you.

Sendou’s expression remains more or less unchanged. Is he reaction-less because of disappointment? Or is he reaction-less because he’s expected that answer?

 **Rukawa:** And you?

That’s when Sendou reacts. He blinks as he continues to look at Rukawa in the eyes.

 **Rukawa:** Who would you choose?  
  
Sendou has thought about the possible answers he may get. He has also thought about the possible reactions Rukawa may give. But he has never thought for him to return him that very question. Perhaps it’s a minute, or maybe it’s more than that, but eventually Sendou pulls Rukawa into an embrace as he whispers into his ear.

 **Sendou:** I……

Feeling Rukawa return the embrace, he tightens his arms around him passionately.

 **Sendou:** I love both of you.

Somewhere in his heart, a voice is telling him.

<It seems like… you’re now as important as basketball to Rukawa after all…>

\---------------------------

A few days later, Shohoku is having their usual practice when Anzai makes an announcement.

 **Anzai:** Everyone, I know this is sudden but we’ll be having a practice match with Ryonan in an hour.  
**All of them:**  Eeeeh??!   
**Two them:**  No way!  
**The second year students:**  Ryonan??  
**Anzai:** Hoh hoh hoh……

Miyagi, who is now appointed as captain steps forward to ask in curiosity.

 **Miyagi:** Um, Anzai sensei. Why is it so sudden again this time?  
**Anzai:** Hoh hoh hoh… Their coach came all the way here and—  
**Everyone**  interrupts out of reflex: Not again??  
**Miyagi:** In that case, why did you tell us only now?  
**Anzai:** Hoh hoh hoh……

Everyone awaits his reply.

 **Anzai:** I’m sorry, I forgot.

A few of the boys fall over.

 **Sakuragi:** Oooh!! Ain’t that just great! I don’t care if it’s Ryonan or whatever, just bring it all on! I’ve been itching to finally get some  _real_  challenge around here.  
**Miyagi:** OI! *whacks him in the head* What do you mean “ _finally_  get some real challenge”??

Soon enough, team Ryonan arrives along with their coach Taoka, who repeatedly bows and thanks Anzai for agreeing to his request despite the short notice. As both teams warm up and prepare for the match, Ayako sits by her manager desk and readies her pen and notebook. She believes that this will be a good practice match for both teams and that it may help them regain their morale and to reevaluate the team’s strengths and weaknesses for the upcoming year. She is about to shout to both teams telling them that they have three more minutes to warm up when Anzai says something to her and all the people at the bench.

 **Anzai:** Since we will be going to the nationals next year with this team, it will be necessary to reevaluate the team’s strength. We may not have Akagi kun and Mitsui kun with us next year, but we still have Miyagi kun, Sakuragi kun and Rukawa kun. Also, I very much look forward to the new members who may be joining us next year. In the end, I wonder which team between Shohoku and Ryonan will rise to the top. Hoh hoh hoh…

Ayako and all the boys on the bench sweatdrop at their coach’s unexpected sarcasm. On the other side, Hikoichi prepares his pen and notebook as well as he asks his coach in curiosity.

 **Hikoichi:**  Coach, it’s a good idea to have a practice match with Shohoku but why did you decide this all of a sudden?

Taoka, however, is not exactly listening to him as he’s busy mumbling to himself.

 **Taoka:** Hehehe… Just you wait, Sendou. This time I  _will_  find out the truth for sure and then you can’t ever lie to me again! ! --> he sure hasn’t caught up with old news… LOL  
**Koshino**  sighs: What on earth is he mumbling about?

It feels somewhat awkward for Rukawa and Sendou to meet on the same court again under such a circumstance, but at the same time, they know that they are in fact excited to be able to play against each other in a real team match. After all, this would be the first time both teams have played against each other again since the inter-high preliminaries.

The match is about to begin and both teams get ready around the court. Akagi is no longer around with the team but Mitsui still is, and he can see the aura of rivalry coming from the aces of both schools. It is almost the same as the aura he’s seen from them during the preliminaries, but he can tell that there’s a tinge of difference. Smiling to himself, he watches them as they declare their statement of challenge in front of everyone.

 **Rukawa:** I won’t lose.  
**Sendou**  smiles: Neither will I. After all, I intend to make you run after me for life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Senru Monogatari. It's a 7 year old fic by now but I still love it and I hope you've enjoyed it too. :)


End file.
